Las casualidades no existen
by dreaming angels
Summary: El primer encuentro de dos desconocidos resulta nefasto. Lo que no saben es que no será la única vez que sus caminos se cruzarán. Casualmente empiezan a encontrarse una y otra vez. ´Pero las casualidades no existen... Capitulo 4 arriba. Dejen reviews!
1. Desconocidos incompatibles

LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN...

Bueno, bueno, bueno... este es mi primer fic en solitario. Creía que nunca llegaría a esto pero aquí estoy. Sólo os pido que tengáis mucha paciencia conmigo. Prometo esforzarme muuuucho en este fic... y en todos. Empieza cuando faltan unas pocas semanas para Navidad. En ralidad lo pensé como una historia corta opara Navidad pero se está convirtiendo en una historia muuuy larga Simplemente lean y disfruten. Y dejen muchos reviews!

Cápitulo 1. Desconocidos incompatibles

FALTAN 4 SEMANAS Y MEDIA PARA NAVIDAD

Sakura caminaba con paso decidido esquivando la gente por las aceras de la ciudad. Iba muy abrigada pues no soportaba nada bien el frío. Un gorro le cubría la cabeza casi hasta los ojos verdes, dejando ver por debajo unos mechones de pelo castaño claro. Unos enormes guantes le resguardaban las manos aunque no por eso dejaba de frotárselas para combatir el frío. Detrás de la enorme bufanda los dientes le castañeaban y no podía evitar que los escalofríos le recorriesen toda la espalda.

Era invierno y ya todas las calles estaban decoradas con luces, enormes abetos con todo tipo de adornos presidían las plazas, y lo que más la molestaba, había publicidad navideña allá donde mirase. La nieve cubría las calles y marcaba los caminos por donde la gente y los coches circulaban. Ciertamente las Navidades no eran su época preferida más bien la detestaba. Pero, ¿porque tenían que empezar a decorar las calles y ha lanzar larguísimas campañas publicitarias cuando todavía no había empezado el mes de diciembre?

Era el típico día que le habría encantado quedarse en casa con un tazón caliente entre las manos tapada con una manta. Pero no. Tenía que ir a una entrevista de trabajo. Los últimos lugares en los que había trabajado no cumplían sus expectativas o bien era incapaz de realizarlos. Quería encontrar algo lo suficientemente agradable como para durar unos meses. Ya era hora de que empezara ahorrar algo más que lo justo para tirar adelante cada mes.

Absorta en sus pensamientos la muchacha seguía caminando hacia delante intentando no sumirse en ese patético ambiente que reinaba en la ciudad cuando de repente chocó contra un bulto enorme. Levanto la vista para encontrarse frente a un enorme Papá Noël de casi dos metros quien ni si quiera se había inmutado. Estaba junto a la puerta de unos grandes almacenes y por eso había mas gente de lo normal haciendo casi imposible caminar.

-¡Genial un barrigudo me impide llegar al trabajo!- dijo casi enfadada mientras daba unos pequeños golpecitos a ese hombretón vestido de felpa roja- disculpe, ¿le importaría apartarse?.-Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Parecía atrapada entre ese mar de gente con bolsas enormes.

Por fin, después de persistir Papá Noël se giró. Tenía una enorme barba blanca y la cara roja por el frío. En la gorra llevaba la insignia del centro comercial junto al que estaban. Soltó una carcajada y le ofreció caramelos de su saco. Sakura no cabía en sí de asombro. No sólo estaba harta de las Navidades (y eso que aun no habían empezado) sino que un hombre con una barriga prominente la había tomado por una niña mendigando caramelos. Al no reaccionar el hombre se giró para ofrecer caramelos a un niño que estaba junto a ella.

- Juntai, ya está bien, tienes suficientes, no cojas tantos y da las gracias- dijo un hombre alto y castaño que acompañaba al niño mientras él mismo cogía unos pocos.

- Jo jo jo pequeño! Coge todos los que quieras pero vigila no te los comas todos de golpe, Jo Jo Jo.- en ese momento Papá Noël notó como alguien le arrancaba la gorra desde atrás y le daba un empujón. Era la misma chiquilla a la que acababa de ofrecer caramelos.

-¡Oiga gordinflón! Hay gente que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarse parado en la calle porque alguien como usted le impide el paso, ¿me entiende?- dijo Sakura muy malhumorada y empujando al hombre para abrirse paso. Pero justo en ese momento empezó a oír como unos cuantos niños empezaban a sollozar a su alrededor.

- uaaaaaaaa! Esa niña mala esta pegando a Papá Noël – gritaron dos o tres pequeños.

-Coja su estúpido trineo con sus ridículos cervatillos y vuélvase al antro del que salió- Continuó la muchacha implacable no importándole que la gente empezaba a hacer un corro a su alrededor.- y haga el favor de llevarse también a esos duendecillos enanos que invaden la ciudad.- El hombre disfrazado de Papá Noël se distanció de la muchacha e intentó pasar desapercibido, no quería buscarse problemas.

-¡Ahora la bruja lo espanta! Papá Noël se irá... – los niños seguían sollozando ante la escena.

-Tranquilo Juntai... solo está jugando con él... no le está pegando, - intentó tranquilizarlo el muchacho que lo acompañaba. Después se giró hacia la agresiva muchacha enfadado por su comportamiento. Fue esta la primera vez que esa dulce mirada ámbar se sumergió en los profundos ojos verdes. Pero pasaron ese momento por alto recordando los acontecimientos. - Y usted, ¿le parece bonito ir agrediendo a la gente por la calle? Que pasa, ¿qué si alguien es feliz tiene que machacarle?

-¿Y se puede saber quien diablos eres tu?¿otro duendecillo del gordinflón? ¿Pepito Grillo, la voz de la conciencia?

-No tranquila, a ese ya lo derrotaste el otro día. Por eso ahora te dedicas a estropear las Navidades a base de golpear a Papá Noël.- Ahora los pocos niños que quedaban ya no sollozaban sino que lloraban a lágrima viva creando un sonido inaguantable

-Mira no le estropeo las Navidades a nadie porque todavía estamos a 25 de noviembre. Si los centros comerciales no se han dado cuenta y ya han decidido empezar la época navideña me parece muy bien, pero: ¡Todavía no es Navidad! Y a ver si alguien más en todo el resto del mundo se quiere dar cuenta de esto. –El enfado de Sakura empezaba a llegar a la cólera- Y haz el favor de decirle a tu hijo que pare de llorar de una vez, ya ha demostrado lo mucho que es capaz de gritar.

-No es mi hijo.

-Ahhhh... entonces es que te dedicas a utilizar a criaturas como él para atraer a las mujeres sensibles y ligar, ¿no? Alquilas a niños para utilizarlos como cebos... muy interesante... o más bien degradante pero resulta que la mala soy yo por abrir paso en las aceras de la ciudad. Asqueroso cerdo filibustero con actitudes denigrantes.

-¡No! Pero... aunque así fuese creo que contigo no necesitaría un cebo como niño sino más bien repelente o mata ratas. Y tu no abres paso sino que ¡arrasas con todo ser viviente!

- Mira, encefalograma plano, me alegro mucho, y ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con un mediocre discípulo del espíritu navideño.- Y con estas palabras Sakura se fue dejando al muchacho y al niño alucinados en medio de la calle.

-¡Hola! Ya hemos llegado- saludó Shaoran a su hermana Fimei entrando por la puerta de la casa. Ella llevaba muchos años viviendo en Tokio, desde que se había casado. Shaoran apenas llevaba seis meses. Se había mudado ya que su empresa lo había trasladado y aquí tenía la oportunidad de tener un cargo importante dentro de su empresa. Durante unos meses vivió en un apartamento relativamente cercano a su trabajo pero tuvo que dejar el lugar porque el casero había decidido hacer obras en todo el edificio. Se instaló temporalmente en casa de su hermana. De este modo también podía pasar más tiempo con ella y con sus sobrinos a lo que antes apenas veía.

-¡Mamáaaaaa!- Juntai entró corriendo a abrazar a su madre rompiendo a llorar nuevamente y entre sollozos intentaba explicarle algo.- la bru... la bruj.. la bruja... es ma... ma... muy muy mala... y pega... la niña mala pega a Papá No...

-¿Que te pasa Juntai?- dijo Fimei, su madre, abrazando al pequeño y mirando inquisitivamente a Shaoran.

-No pasa nada. Es sólo que hoy nos hemos encontrado con una chica por la calle un tanto malhumorada. No era una niña... más bien era una vieja refunfuñona atrapada en el cuerpo de una joven. – Shaoran recordó la escena, no podía comprender como había gente que podía comportarse de esa manera- Se ha ensañado contra el Papá Noël del centro comercial.

- ¿Como???? ¿Una chica peleándose en medio de la calle con un Papá Noël? ¿Delante de los niños? Pero que descaro... y que poca consideración. Oye recuerda que tienes que llevar a Akane a clases de piano.- Shaoran asinti

En ese instante entraron en el salón los hermanos de Juntai y se pusieron al corriente sobre la historia de la joven malhumorada, ahora apodada como bruja. Mientrastanto Shaoran se despidió pues todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer y todavía tenia que llevar a su sobrina a clases de música. Con un poco de suerte podría ir a comprar algunos de los regalos de navidad esa misma tarde.

Shaoran había salido más temprano del trabajo. Iba vestido con un traje impecable con corbata. Estaba haciendo cola en el banco ya que necesitaba sacar dinero para ir a comprar regalos navideños. Era cierto que todavía faltaba mucho para entregar los regalos pero en pocos días los precios estarían por las nubes y muchos de los juguetes nuevos solían agotarse. La cola era desesperante, llevaba más de media hora ahí de pie y tenía la sensación de que no se había movido. De vez en cuando alguno de los clientes que estaban esperando en la cola se iban presos de la impaciencia. Shaoran estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciese falta.

Detrás de él una mujer le pedía a su hijo que dejase de llorar. La insistente criatura no había dejado de gritar desde que pusieron a la cola. Finalmente la madre decidió abandonar la cola. En un primer momento Shaoran se sintió aliviado, pero poco duró su sentimiento. Sus ojos no daban crédito. Justo detrás de la mujer estaba esperando la joven que esa mañana había luchado contra el Papá Noël. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y de inmediato fruncieron el ceño.

- Vaya... ¿tú otra vez? ya tenemos a la maltratadora... tendrías que haberme avisado que me seguirías. Podría haber comprado mata ratas para probarlo. Aunque no sé si llegaría a funcionar con un monstruo como tú.

-Si, lo que tú digas degenerado alquila-niños... - ambos se miraban fijamente mientras unos rayos salían de sus ojos.- Y encima de traje, ni que fuese un mafioso... ¿quien te crees que eres? ¿Al Capone?

- A ver, déjame adivinar... - Shaoran colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla haciendo ver que pensaba...

-Mejor no pienses mucho no vaya a ser que te reviente la cabeza y luego me culpes a mí por ello.- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

Shaoran trató de ignorar su molesto comentario y continuó con su expresión pensativa- ¡Ya está! Clarísimo, sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿El que?-preguntó ella curiosa mientras él sonreía malévolamente.

- Pues pensaba porque debías haber venido al banco. Pero está clarísimo... debes haber venido para sacar dinero y poderte comprar unos guantes de boxeo. Así resultarás arrasadora – Una vena surgió en la frente de la muchacha. – Aunque, si quieres mi consejo, - continuó Shaoran- quizás podrías comprar una metralleta o una granada de mano para destruir el taller de Papá Noël... o... ¿no me digas que eso ya lo has hecho?

Sakura sacaba humo por las orejas. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desconocido a tratarla así? Se estaba mofando de ella. Pero... ¿qué se había creído?

- Bueno verás en realidad pensé en hacerlo pero entonces vi una noticia muy interesante en el periódico y en vez de destruir la morada del gordinflón me quede leyendo en casa. – Shaoran la miraba sin entender a que venía eso- Sí, la noticia era muy interesante. Trataba acerca de un nuevo estillo de perversión a los menores. Se ve que gente sin escrúpulos se dedica a comerciar con niños para así llamar la atención de las mujeres. Suele ser gente poco agraciada, antisocial y sexualmente inactiva, sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?- Sakura trató de dirigirle una mirada inquisidora pero le costaba mantener sus ganas de reír. Eso era una batalla. A ver quien llegaba más lejos.

- Ohhhh vaya... Así que... si esa noticia te impidió cometer un atentado... y esa noticia existe gracias a mí... Yo soy una especia de héroe, ¿no? ¿Es a eso a lo que te referías????- Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Sakura, le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Decidió ignorar al irritante muchacho y permanecer en la cola. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Shaoran también se giró hacia delante dando la espalda a la "bruja". Cuando todo parecía más clamado el joven, aburrido de estar tanto rato en la cola, empezó a canturrear una canción Navideña por lo bajo. Sakura se ponía nerviosa por momentos. Cruzó los brazos mientras daba golpecitos insistentemente al suelo con su pie. Hasta que no pudo soportar más.

- ¡Por el amor de Diós! ¿Puedes hacer el favor de callarte???- dijo furiosa.

-¡Oh no! ¿Vas a pegarme por que me gusta cantar?

- ¿Cantar??? Eso no es cantar... más bien parecía que estuviesen torturando a un gato. Casi prefiero al niño que no dejaba de llorar que tus alaridos.

-No, si eso ya lo sabía. Un niño llorando es tu sonido preferido. A ver... déjame ver... Mira, tres personas por detrás de ti hay otro niño. ¿Por que no vas y le quitas la piruleta para distraerte un rato? Estoy seguro que es algo que sueles hacer con frecuencia.

Sakura frunció el ceño muy enfadada. La bromita ya no tenía gracia. Se lo iba a devolver con creces. Se acercó un poco hacia delante y ante el asombro del muchacho tocó el culo del hombre que hacía cola justo delante de Shaoran. Luego volvió a colocarse en su lugar rápidamente. El hombre se giró molesto y vio a Shaoran inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar.

- Pe-pe-perdone. Yo, yo... Yo... n-n-no no... no he... – fue lo único que logró decir. Toda la sangre le había subido a la cabeza, no se sabía si por el enfado o por la vergüenza. De repente una cabecita surgió por encima de su hombro.

-Disculpe señor. De verdad lo siento mucho. Es que mi amigo... pues como le explicaré. Verá, mi amigo... pues no esta del todo seguro sobre sus inclinaciones sexuales, ¿me entiende? – Si en ese momento Shaoran no hubiese estado paralizado se habría puesto a gritar como un loco. Ese podía ser el peor día de su vida - Entonces le dije que debía comprobarlo pero nunca acierta el lugar adecuado. Mire que he intentado detenerlo pero es una cabezota. Intentaré que no vuelva a hacerlo.

-Eso espero- dijo el hombre pasmado ante la situación.

-Pero mírelo por le lado bueno- continuó Sakura intentando contener las carcajadas.- Mi amigo le encuentra tremendamente atractivo.

El hombre se giró intentando dejar de lado la incomoda situación. Shaoran se volteó para ver a la joven que casi le caían lagrimas de tanto reír. Él en cambio tenía una mirada asesina en el rostro.

-A tu lado Satanás es un angelito inocente.

Se iba a enterar con quien se estaba metiendo. Se giró y empezó a idear un plan. Pero debía ser rápido. Ya casi estaban terminando la cola.

Al cabo de un rato de reírse mucho Sakura pensó que tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco. El pobre muchacho miraba hacia delante muy serio y a una distancia prudencial del hombre que le precedía. Sakura le tocó en el brazo para avisarle y preguntarle si estaba bien pero justo en ese momento él esbozo una media sonrisa, se giro hacia ella y...

- NO, NO y una vez más le digo que ¡NO! – Gritó por lo alto para que todo el mundo pudiese oírle. Sakura se temió lo peor.- ¡LE HE DICHO QUE NO PIENSO ACOSTAMRE CON USTED EN EL LAVABO Y NO ME VA A HACER CAMBIAR DE OPINI"N POR MUCHAS PROVOCACIONES QUE ME LANCÉ!- En ese momento Sakura supo la respuesta a su inquietud. No, no se había sobrepasado con su bromita. Y ahora era ella la que estaba roja como un tomate - Por favor haga el favor de dejarme de insistir sobre el tema. Y menos acerca de sus tendencias sadomasoquistas - Todo el mundo miraba incrédulamente hacia Sakura y hacían cometarios por lo bajo. Shaoran sonreía triunfalmente. Una cosa quedó clara. Esto era la guerra. Los dos volvieron a colocarse en sus respectivos lugares. Callados y muy quitecitos para evitar confusiones y posteriores rubores.

La tensión era palpable. Sakura continuaba mirando al suelo fijamente pues podía notar que su cara todavía estaba muy roja. Ahora era él quien se había pasado. Era cierto que ella le había dejado en ridículo delante de ese hombre pero él la había avergonzado delante de muchísima gente. Era cruel, muy cruel.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Parecía que la cola no iba a terminar nunca. Y todo por los impulsos consumistas de las Navidades. De pronto, un hombre se situó al lado de Sakura e hizo un carraspeo con la garganta. Sakura se giró a verle, no lo conocía de nada. Un interrogante surgió en su cabeza. ¿Qué querría ese hombre? Shaoran giró un poco la cabeza, lo justo para verle de reojo. El hombre sonrió y volvió a carraspear. Sakura levanto las cejas para insinuar que no entendía nada. Shaoran observaba la escena divertido, había entendido de qué iba el juego.

- Disculpe, ¿tiene algún problema?- preguntó Sakura a fin de entender que pretendía el hombre.

- Mira preciosa, digamos que yo si que estaría dispuesto... - dijo el hombre mirándola de pies a cabeza una y otra vez. Sakura seguía sin entender nada así que siguió con su expresión inocente. En ese momento Shaoran pensó que más bien parecía una niña perdida que una chica cruel.

-Perdone pero no le entiendo...

- A ver encanto. Te he estado observando desde hace rato- A Sakura se le subieron los colores a la cara, se veía adorable- Y... He visto que no le sacabas ojo al culito de este chico- dijo el hombre señalando a Shaoran. Éste hacia esfuerzos para no estallar de risa en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Yo no estaba mirándole el trasero de nadie! Simplemente tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.- dijo Sakura indignada y empezando a ver las intenciones de ese desconocido. Mil tonos de rojo volvían a aparecer en su cara.

-Bueno, sea como sea. Veo que tienes muchas ganas de... bueno ya sabes. Y como este muchacho no accede... Pues yo si que estaría dispuesto a mantener relaciones contigo en un... –antes de que el hombre terminara la frase Sakura había estampado la mano en su cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a proponerle tal cosa?

-¡Pervertido! Pero ¿qué se ha creído???? ¡Piérdete!- Sakura se giró e ignoró al hombre pero entonces vio la nuca de su enemigo. Sus hombros se movían ligeramente. Se estaba riendo. Y todo era culpa suya.- Estarás contento, ¿no?- dijo en tono molesto a la vez que él soltaba una carcajada.

En ese momento Sakura pudo comprobar que realmente era muy atractivo. Se le veía guapo cuando reía. Casi hasta ella se puso a reír contagiado por sus carcajadas pero se contuvo. Realmente había pasado un mal rato. Shaoran continuaba riendo a más no poder, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas hasta que notó un ligero empujón de Sakura que le hizo volver en sí. Se puso serio, la miró.

- Lo siento. –Intentaba mantenerse serio- Ha sido algo fuera de lo normal. Ha sido realmente terrorífico,- Sakura no se lo podía creer, ¿acaso iba a disculparse ese energúmeno?- ¡Terroríficamente divertido! - y volvió a estallar en risas ante la mirada asesina de Sakura quien rápidamente le dio la espalda. – Míralo por el lado bueno, te he conseguido una posible cita, deberías agradecérmelo, ¿no crees?

Sakura no había estado tan furiosa en toda su vida. Tenía ganas de golpearle la cabeza contra un bordillo. Se imagino a ella misma girándose y dándole un puñetazo en el ojo. Eso la dejaría más calmada. Pero no quería llamar más la atención, suficiente tenía con lo que le había pasado ya. Se limitó a esperar justo detrás de Shaoran quien de vez en cuando empezaba a reírse recordándola escenita.

- No me mires todo el rato el cule, ¿eh?- dijo entre risas mirando a Sakura por encima del hombro. Ella se limitó a gruñir.

Por fin llegó el momento. Ya eran los primeros de la cola. Habían varios mostradores. Uno se quedó libre y Shaoran caminó hacia él. Sakura vio la última oportunidad de vengarse de ese molesto mucho y se acercó junto a él al mostrador.

- Perdone, verá, es que mi amigo tiene dudas acerca de sus inclinaciones sexuales, así que si le guiña un ojo... - Sakura dijo con una sonrisa triunfante... que no duraría mucho.

Shaoran no se iba a volver a cortar como la vez anterior. Miro al hombre tras el mostrador y le dijo sinceramente.

-Mire, es que esta señorita ha estado insistiéndome largo rato para que mantuviese relaciones con ella en el ascensor, ¿sabe? – El chaval del mostrador no cabía en si de asombro- Y como que me he negado, se ha enfadado conmigo. Y la pobrecilla degenerada todavía me sigue insistiendo.- Una gota resbaló por la nuca del hombre, ¿qué pretendían esos dos? Mientras, la tensión aumentaba. Sakura y Shaoran querían ver por qué se escandalizaba más el hombre.

- Escuchen, -dijo el hombre serenándose- creo que ambos tienen problemas. Usted – dirigiéndose hacia Shaoran- debería abstenerse de ir guiñando el ojo a todo el mundo.- Sakura rió levemente- En cuanto a usted, señorita, debería saber que lo que usted pretende atenta en contra del orden público y no debería insistir de esta manera a la gente. ¿Entendido?

Ambas caras empezaron a enrojecerse y a brillar. En eso momento podrían haber iluminado toda la ciudad tan solo con sus caras. Probablemente era uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida. Y no sabían lo que les quedaba por delante. Sakura giró la cabeza y vio como otro mostrador se quedaba vacío pero antes de que pudiese encaminarse hacia allí una mujer se le adelantó.

-Perdone, era mi turno- dijo Sakura quien no pensaba esperar en ese lugar ni un minuto más.

- ¡Uoooops! Disculpe- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable- es sólo que como bromeaban tanto creí que ustedes iban juntos.

Sakura y Shaoran no daban crédito a lo que oían. En un principio se ruborizaron y luego intercambiaron miradas. Ambos dijeron al unísono

- ¡Ni loco/a! ¡Antes muerto!- Elevaron un poco el tono de voz sin darse cuento volviendo a ser el centro de atención. Antes de que pudieran controlar la situación otra mujer regordeta apareció por detrás.

- Vaya, una adorable parejita con problemas amorosos. Shaoran y Sakura estaban taaaaan rojos que parecían las lucecitas del árbol de Navidad. – Tengan- dijo la mujer ofreciéndoles una tarjetita- Es un consejero matrimonial. Yo también tuve problemas con mi marido, y les aseguro que después de hablar con él, no nos hemos vuelto a pelear.

Ante el asombro de la amable mujer ambos se giraron hacia sus respectivos mostradores para concluir con lo que habían venido a hacer. Shaoran terminó y se fue rápidamente. Era ya muy tarde y había tenido suficiente por hoy. Ni tan sólo le daría tiempo de ir a comprar los regalos.

Yamasaki estaba sentado en el sofá abrazando a su novia. Ambos estaban viendo una película por la televisión. Tenían las manos entrelazadas. Cuando estaban solos Chiaru era mucho más dulce y cariñosa con él. Le encantaba que lo cuidase tanto. Pero cuando estaban enfrente de sus amigos, ella era mucho más agresiva y solían discutir. Eso era en parte culpa de Yamasaki que no paraba de bromear y mentir. Pero cuando estaban a solas él desistía. Prefería estar a buenas con ella. La película terminó y Yamasaki le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia.

- Tengo que irme cariño. He quedado para los chicos. Ya sabes, nuestra noche de Póquer.

-Esta bien, ves a perder tooooooodo el dinero- dijo ella graciosamente.

-¡Oye! Para tu información soy un excelente jugador de Póquer. No hay quien detecte mis faroles.- dijo burlonamente- Además, es muy divertido ver como Shaoran Li se lo cree tooooodo. Puede que sea un gran economista pero a la hora de la verdad es casi tan inocente como Sakura.

- Si que os lleváis bien con él, ¿no? Hace sólo unos meses que le conocisteis. A mí me pareció muy amable cuando me lo presentasteis. Y realmente... muy buen partido- este comentario provocó que Yamasaki frunciera el ceño ligeramente.- Oye, no te pases con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero volver a tener que pedir disculpas en tu nombre por tus historietas.

- Esta bien pero sólo por que tu me lo pides. Eriol ya conocía mucho a Shaoran. Habían ido juntos a la misma escuela durante la infancia. ¿Recuerdas esa época en que Eriol se fue al extranjero? Y hace poco Shaoran se mudo a Tokio.- Chiaru lo abrazaba dulcemente por detrás mientras él se ponía la bufanda- ¡Uooooops!, casi me olvido- se giró hacia su novia, la miro a los ojos y cuando ella creí que iba a decir algo bonito o a besarla ...- ¡Me olvidaba la caja de puros!

Chiaru cayo al suelo ante el comentario de su novio. En vez de decirle que la quería... quería una caja de puros.

- ¿Y se puede saber para que diablos quieres tú una caja de puros?-

- Pues, ya te lo he dicho. Hoy tengo noche de póquer. Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa redonda con una luz baja y fumamos un puro. Es como si estuviésemos en una película- una gota surgió de la nuca de Chiaru, ¡ese era su novio!- Y, no olvides, nuestras partidas son las más peligrosas a este lado del pacífico, nena.

Y con estás palabras salió de la casa de su novia, dejándola completamente pasmada. Se encaminó hacia casa de Aki. Hoy toda su familia estaba fuera así que jugarían en su casa. Además tenía mucho interés por llegar. Hacia poco rato había hablado con Shaoran y parecía algo alterado. Además Eriol le había asegurado que empezaba una etapa de diversión a su costa. Tenía curiosidad por saber que le ocurría.

Yamasaki llegó tarde a la reunión, como siempre. Dentro todos lo esperaban impacientes con la sala ya ambientada para la partida de póquer.

- Aquí llega el rey del juego- sonrió burlonamente acercándoles la caja de puros abierta para que cogiesen todos.

- Pues estaríamos mejor si te dignases a llegar puntual por una vez en la vida

- Es que veréis, de camino aquí me encontré con un gato persa que me robó la caja de puros. Y una partida de póquer sin caja de puros no es lo mismo. No sé si nunca os he contado sobre la adicción al tabaco de los gatos de ciudad, es por la costumbre de estar expuestos a la contaminación y esas cosas...

-Yamasaki, pasa de tus historietas. Limítate a no llegar tarde.- dijo Eriol quien pretendía empezar a jugar.

- "C'est la vie". Es inevitable. Lo llevo dentro de mí. No os lo toméis como algo personal. Y ahora... contarme, ¿qué tal vuestra semanita?- Estas palabras las dijo mirando fijamente a Shaoran.

- Bueno, Yamasaki, llegas un poco tarde. Shaoran ya nos ha contado lo terrorífico que ha sido tu vida y... - Aki casi no podía contener su risa- no creo que pretenda repetirlo.

- Aunque si estás realmente interesado... - Eriol sonrió maliciosamente- Yo mismo te haré un resumen.

Yamasaki sonrió y asintió varias veces. Shaoran se limitó a fruncir el ceño. A Eriol y a Aki les había parecido suficientemente graciosa su historia. Y no esperaba menos del bromista de Yamasaki. Las cartas empezaron a circular por a mesa ante los comentarios de todos y las risas de Yamasaki al escuchar lo sucedido en el día de Shaoran.

- jajajajaj... basta por favor. No me cuentes más... ja, ja, ja ¿En serio que esa chica le tocó el culo de un hombre y te hizo a ti el responsable? Jajaja...

- No veo donde está la gracia. – dijo Shaoran molesto ante las risas de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, pero a mi no me acaba de cuadrar todo esto.- dijo Eriol pensativo.

- La verdad es que a mí tampoco. Te encuentras a una chica por la calle, pega a un Papá Noël y hace llorar a tu sobrino. Te acusa de alquilar a niños para atraer a las mujeres...

-Ei... eso es algo que no se me había ocurrido- dijo Aki frotándose las manos- seguro que funciona de maravilla, pero... ¿de donde puedo sacar a niños?...

- Después te la encuentras en el banco y continua criticándote y dejándote en ridículo, diciendo que eres gay... En serio que hay algo que no acaba de encajar.

Yamasaki quien estaba tendido en el suelo de tanto reír imaginándose al tímido de Shaoran en esas situaciones se incorporó y se sentó en la mesa de nuevo.

- En serio Shaoran, algo debiste hacer para despertar su ira hacia ti, ¿no?

-Pues... nada fuera de lo corriente... Aunque le devolví la última jugada. – Los tres chicos miraron inquisitivamente hacia su amigo quien muy tranquilamente mostraba sus cartas y decía- Grite en medio del banco que se me estaba insinuando. Que me proponía hacer el amor en el lavabo.

Todos estallaron en risas al oír esto. Realmente se las había ingeniado bien el muchacho para darle una lección a la chica. La partida continuó animadamente entre los faroles de Yamasaki y las bromas acerca de una chica conflictiva.

- Oye... creo que deberíamos conocer a esa chica, ¡No?- dijo Yamasaki mientras Eriol y Aki asentían.

- ¿Porque? ¿No apreciáis suficientemente vuestra vida?

-No es eso Shaoran, es sólo que queremos conocer a la chica que saca a Shaoran Li de sus casillas.

-Dejarme en paz. Eso no es una chica, es el diablo personificado. Una fiera.

- Peor fíjate- comentó Eriol: Ya os habéis encontrado dos veces, eso no puede ser una casualidad. Es inevitable. Y además no hay dos sin tres. Yo creo que pronto te la volverás a cruzar.

- Yo no lo creo pero sinceramente, lo espero con impaciencia.

- Eo, ahora estaba pensando que... a mi ninguna chica me ha propuesto ir a los lavabos de un banco... - Aki volvía a estar sumido en sus pensamientos. A todos les surgió una gota en la nuca. Este chico no tenía remedio.- Pero una vez soñé que una me proponía una orgía en un parque y...

- Aki, calla y atiende que es tu turno.

- Mmm... – miró las cartas detenidamente y se fijo en la apuesta del jugador anterior. – Las veo y subo 10.

Sakura hacia malabarismos frente a la puerta de su casa. Venia de comprar comida y no conseguía encontrar las llaves en su bolso. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Saku- sonrió Tomoyo.

- Hola- dijo ella en un tono no demasiado alegre.

Ambas compartían un piso cerca del centro de la ciudad. Se divertían mucho viviendo juntas y era la manera de no perder contacto. Después de la escuela y de la universidad cada uno del grupo había ido alejándose un poco y cada vez se veían menos. Además Tomoyo pasaba bastante tiempo viajando por sus reportajes y cada vez les costaba más mantener el contacto. Así que decidieron compartir piso y quedar para verse con todo el grupo cada poco tiempo.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que no has tenido muy buen día, ¿no?

-¿buen día???? Anda, mejor no digas nada y ayúdame a guardar la compra.- dijo Sakura dándole algunas bolsas a Tomoyo y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Empezaron a colocar todo en su sitio en silencio absoluto. Tan sólo se oían los gemidos del gato, Kero, quien ya pedía que le diesen comida. Tomoyo miraba insistentemente a su amiga quien fruncía el ceño. ¿Que le había ocurrido?

-Saku...

-¿Que?- dijo Sakura cortante no queriendo empezar una conversación. Abrió una lata de comida de gato y puso su contenido en el platito de Kero.

-¿En serio no me vas a contar que te pasa?- Tomoyo la miraba con ojos suplicantes. Seguramente no habría conseguido el trabajo para el que iba a entrevistarse pero eso no le podía haber causado ese mal humor. Sabía perfectamente que seguramente le contaría alguna historia divertida para ella y no demasiado grave. Estaba enfadada, frustrada, indignada pero no triste.

Sakura miró a su mejor amiga. Se le había metido en la cabeza y no podría sacarle la idea. No la dejaría en paz hasta que le explicara todo lo que le había pasado hoy. Pero no tenía ganas de recordar todo aquello. Había sido penoso y degradante.

- Mmmm... ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Tomoyo negó con la cabeza- Y... ¿no piensas ir a cenar con Eriol? ¿O salir a hacer un reportaje nocturno? - Tomoyo negaba insistentemente con la cabeza.

-No. La verdad es que estoy un poco aburrida. Eriol está con los chicos jugando a póquer y no tengo mucho trabajo ahora mismo así que... por favor por favor por favor...- volvió a poner ojitos de cachorro y Sakura cedió a las peticiones de su amiga.

- Pues hoy a sido un día bochornoso. Tú sabes cuanto detesto que decoren las calles antes de tiempo, ¿no?- Ambas se sentaron en el sofá y se acomodaron para la charla.-Pues bien, hoy iba helándome de frío hacia esa maldita entrevista de trabajo y me ha ocurrido algo que me ha puesto de tan mal humor que no he podido reaccionar normal en la entrevista. Maldito sea....

Tomoyo la miró con una típica cara de excusa tonta y Sakura vio perfectamente a que se refería.

-Está bien. Puede que en parte haya sido porque he llegado tarde, pero es que era súper temprano. El caso es que ya iba tarde caminando por la calle cuando me choqué contra un gran hombretón vestido de Papá Noël.

Sakura explicó detenidamente su día ante la mirada incrédula de Tomoyo. A cada frase que decía los ojos de Tomoyo se abrían como platos. No sabía que Sakura fuese capaz de hacer tales cosas. La joven reportera intentaba mantenerse sería ante su amiga pero llegó a un punto donde no se pudo contener y entre risas intentó asegurarse de si era cierto lo que acababa de oír.

-¿En serio gritó en medio del banco que se te acababas de insinuar???

- Sí y yo no le veo la gracia. Ese tipo es un degenerado descarado. ¿Acaso te parece bien lo que ha hecho?

-No - Tomoyo seguía riéndose mientras Sakura no podía creerse que su amiga tuviese esa reacción. Ella le contaba su desastroso día y ella lo pasaba en grande.- Es sólo que intento imaginarme tu cara en ese momento.

-Genial- dijo la chica de ojos verdes levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Allí cogió una tableta de chocolate, la desenvolvió y le dio un gran mordisco- Sinceramente no puedo entender como puedes continuar mofándote de mí. Sigo aquí delante, ¿eh?

- Perdona, -dijo Tomoyo guardando las composturas- en el fondo estoy muy apenada- he perdido una gran oportunidad. Si te hubiese filmado habría sido un reportaje extraordinario- a Sakura le resbaló una gota por la cabeza. Tomoyo tenía estrellitas en los ojos mientras que hablaba de como habría enfocado la escena.

- Piérdete Tomoyo. Me voy a dormir. Y no quiero volver a oír una palabra sobre el tema. –Sakura se dirigió a su habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe. Sólo quería que ese día terminara de una vez.

Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? Estoy taaaaan nerviosa por saberlo! Por eso publico hoy, unas horas antes de irme de vacaciones a una isla durante una semana. ¬¬UUU Después de está semana veremos si ha dado buen resultado... espero ser capaz de no morderme todas las uñas en estos días. Así que si os ha gustado y queréis leer más por favor dejar un review... Y si no, no seáis demasiado duros! Es mi primer fic!

Uy! Que despistada! Casi ni me he presentado! ¬¬U Si leeis mi bio podreis saber algunas cosas de mi, pero es compartida con una amiga mia. El caso es que me llamo Carmen y soy una gran fanática de CCS! Adoro a SS! ¿Y quien no? Son la pareja más kawaii del mundo. Jeje. Pues hasta pronto, en concreto hasta después da semanita! LOL


	2. conociendo al enemigo

> **LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN**

* * *

> **2. CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO**

* * *

_FALTAN 4 SEMANAS PARA NAVIDAD_

Al cabo de unos días Shaoran volvía hacia su apartamento cargado de bolsas  
de regalos. Le encantaban las Navidades y lo que más le gustaba era ver a  
los niños ilusionados. Por eso cada Navidades les compraba montones de  
regalos a sus sobrinos. Estaba exhausto, realmente era agotador ir a  
comprar regalos en aquella época del año y, pese a su cuerpo atlético,  
tenía que reconocer que había sido agotador. Pensó en tomarse un café y  
rápidamente recordó que había una cafetería cerca que los chicos solían  
frecuentar. Se llamaba "The Red Tower" en honor a la torre de Tokio pero  
los chicos solían hablar de ella como "La Torre". Él había estado all  
hacía pocos días con los chicos.

Cuando se acercaba hacia ella fue cuando vio esa figura que tres días antes  
se había cruzado por la calle. Seguramente era una clienta habitual. La  
muchacha que había agredido al Papá Noël estaba sentada sola en una mesa de  
la cafetería tomando una té y leyendo un libro. ¿Sería una casualidad? En  
este pensamiento se detuvo y se acordó de Eriol quien siempre le decía que  
las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable.Además si era cierto que no hay dos sin tres, tarde o temprano tendría que  
chocarse de nuevo con esa muchacha insolente. Sería mejor tener ese  
encuentro ahora y olvidarse para la eternidad. De modo que Shaoran decidi  
que tendría una ligera charla con ella y a medida que se acercaba iba  
ideando la conversación. Entró por la puerta de la cafetería y se acercó a  
la mesa donde la muchacha estaba sentada.-Supongo que no esperas a nadie así que me tomaré la libertad de sentarme  
aquí mismo- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa pícara. Sakura se quedó paralizada  
al ver al joven sentándose junto a ella. Todos los momentos embarazosos que  
habías vivido en el banco volvieron a su mente.

- ¿Y si espero a alguien? – Respondió Sakura después de unos segundos.

-Seamos realistas. No creo que haya nadie lo suficiente valiente como para  
haberse citado contigo. Nadie que aprecie su vida lo suficientemente.

- ¿Desea algo el señor?- dijo un camarero acercándose a la mesa donde los  
dos estaban sentados.

- No, el señor no desea nada. En realidad ya se iba, ¿no es cierto? –Dijo  
Sakura lanzando una mirada amenazadora al muchacho de ojos café- tiene  
prisa y muchas cosas que hacer.- Cuando el camarero ya se iba a retirar  
Shaoran alzó la voz.

- No te preocupes, siempre tengo un rato para tomarme algo con la destroza  
ilusiones. Camarero, tráigame un chocolate caliente.- La situación empezaba  
a incomodar terriblemente a la joven pero intentó mantenerse calmada. –  
Bien, todavía no se cómo te llamas- Sakura frunció el ceño e intent  
sumirse en su lectura para ignorar completamente a Shaoran.- ¡perdona! Te  
estoy hablando. Ya sé que la educación con los demás no es tu fuerte pero  
tan solo tienes que articular una palabra, o... ¿prefieres que yo escoja un  
nombre para ti?

-No tengo porque contestarte. Posiblemente ni te interese. Lo único por lo  
que te puedo interesar es para probar tu nuevo mata ratas ¿no es así? O al  
menos eso dijiste el otro día. O quizás para volver a imaginarte que te  
insinúo ciertas cosas... aunque bien pensado... No, tu no eres de esos... a  
ti te van otras tendencias.- Y con estas palabras volvió la lectura de su  
libro ignorando completamente el mundo exterior.

- Bien, seguramente tienes un nombre tan horroroso que te da vergüenza  
pronunciarlo en público, ¿no?- Sakura ignoró por completo estas palabras-  
¿Tesako? ¿Tunochi? ¿Mikamuko?- La joven seguía inmersa en su libro mientras  
el muchacho iba inventándose extraños nombres hasta que se dio por vencido.

Tras un largo silencio Shaoran empezó a sacar muñecos y muñecas de sus  
bolsas y sacándolos de las cajas los colocó encima de su mesa. El camarero  
llegó trayendo el chocolate que había pedido y lo dejó en la mesa mientras  
que observaba el montaje que estaba creando Shaoran. Cuando terminó de  
colocar todas las muñecas y los muñequitos tosió para llamar la atención de  
Sakura. Ésta levantó la mirada para ver ese conjunto de juguetes sobre la  
mesa. Un aire de melancolía la invadió en ese momento. Algunos de los  
juguetes eran casi idénticos a los que ella había tenido cuando era  
pequeña, pero endureció su mirada y se dirigió al joven.-¿Se puede saber que pretendes? Tranquilo, ya se que muy listo no eres y tu  
mente de niño sigue atrapada en un cuerpo de adulto, pero me parece que no  
es el lugar idóneo para jugar a muñequitas.-- Tan sólo quería contarte una historia... Verás, estos muñecos eran  
personas que vivían contentas y felices hasta que... - hizo unos segundos  
de silencio, se agachó debajo de la mesa y de repente... - ¡taraaaaaaaaaan!  
Hasta que llegó la destroza ilusiones – había cogido de otra bolsa un  
enorme robot que pretendía regalar a Juntai- Era un ser maléfico que le  
encantaba pelearse con todo el mundo, sobretodo en Navidades.- Sakura  
frunció en ceño ante la escenificación. Shaoran empezó a golpear a los  
juguetes con el robot como si se tratase de una pelea y emitiendo gemidos.-  
¡No por favor! No nos pegues malvada bruja- dijo con una voz aguda y  
después cambiando radicalmente el tono, como si hablase el robot, añadió-  
Jajaja... es que me gusta maltratar a la gente... sólo soy feliz si  
estropeo la vida de los demás, jajaja- en ese momento no pudo más y, al ver  
la cara enfadada de Sakura, soltó una buena carcajada. Después prosiguió.  
Cogió un sobre de azúcar abierto y lo puso en las manos de una muñeca.-  
¡probemos con mata ratas! ¡Quizás eso la detiene!¡Noooo! Jajaja... Y Jamás  
os diré mi nombre... - Y el robot continuaba dando golpes a los otros  
muñequitos- Barbie, ¿te has dado cuenta? Debe tener un nombre tan horrible  
que ni se atreve a decirlo.- No sé de qué te ríes. Debes haberte pasado horas preparando ese numerito  
penoso y ni siquiera tiene gracia. Además no le encuentro ningún sentido.- Va, seguro que si te fijas bien... con sólo ponerle un poco de pelo al  
robot seríais completamente iguales... la gente os preguntaría por la calle  
si sois gemelas... se lo iba a regalar a mi sobrino pero... si quieres te  
lo puedes quedar. No soy tan cruel de separar a dos seres tan parecidos.- Bien. Creo que por hoy ya tengo suficiente. Ahora si eres tan amable de  
dejar que acabe mi té tranquilamente.- Sakura estaba realmente furiosa pero  
intentó contenerse todo lo posible pensando que así se libraría del  
muchacho más rápidamente.-¡Camarero! La cuenta.- El camarero que había observado animadamente la  
escena se acerco con la cuente y la dejo sobre la mesa. Shaoran estaba  
sacando su cartera para pagar cuando Sakura no pudo resistir sus  
tentaciones, siempre tenía que decir la última palabra.- Él pagará todo, se lo merece por ser un incordio- y después volvió la  
cabeza hacia el cristal de la cafetería mirando a la calle y haciéndose la  
distante.- ¡Ehhhh! Un momento pero, ¿qué te has creído? No tienes derecho a  
comportarte de esta manera tan infantil.- dijo Shaoran alzando la voz y sin  
darse cuenta de que algunas personas en la cafetería empezaban a girarse  
para ver que ocurría - No pienso pagar lo tuyo hasta que no crezcas.- ¿Infantil? Y, ¿quien me lo dice? ¿El que se crea mundos paralelos con  
robots destructores? - En ese momento Sakura se levantaba de la mesa muy  
enfadada con un aura de fuego a su alrededor. Ese muchacho se había  
propuesto amargarle la vida. Algunas risitas se oyeron de otros comensales  
de la cafetería- Primero, el robot destructivo eres tú. Segundo, no me creo mundos  
paralelos y tercero, quizás yo soy imaginativo pero al menos no me dedico a  
agredir los Papá Noël que ofrecen caramelos por la calle- un rumor de  
desaprobación se oyó por toda la sala y Shaoran, todavía con el robot en la  
mano, se levantó de la silla quedando frente a Sakura. Sabía perfectamente  
que ese comentario la había incomodado.- ¿ahh sí??? Pues no soy yo quien alquila a niños para acercarme a las  
mujeres y ligar con el pretexto de que son mis sobrinos.Los dos jóvenes se habían convertido en el centro de atención del lugar. El  
camarero se había quedado paralizado ante la situación. Sakura se anotó un  
tanto al ver como el joven se ruborizaba ante las miradas de todo el mundo.  
En el fondo era un chico bastante tímido, pero le costaba mucho vencerle.El camarero seguía al lado de los dos contrincantes con una gota  
resbalándole por la nuca y sin saber muy bien que decir. Era su primer día  
de trabajo y no se había imaginado nada parecido.-Bueno, pues al menos yo no me dedico a hacer llorar a los niños por la  
calle.- Llegados a este punto cada vez que uno hacía un comentario se oís  
un coro de fondo con la gente animando o criticando sus acciones.- Pero eres un asalta cunas. ¡El otro día te vi por la calle e ibas con una  
muchachita que debías sacarle unos diez años!- ¡Era mi sobrina!- ¿Ves como utilizas ese estúpido pretexto de los sobrinos? Me parece  
increíble que no se te caiga la cara de vergüenza.- A ti se te tendría que caer por insinuarte a la gente en el banco.-Y a ti por mafioso. Eres un intento fracasado de Al CaponeEn ese momento se quedaron mirando fijamente y en la sala reinaba un  
silencio absoluto, se habría podido cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. La  
gente esperaba impaciente para ver como concluiría la batalla pero ninguno  
de los dos daba el primer paso. Tan sólo se miraban fijamente echando rayos  
por los ojos. Fue el camarero el que decidió acabar con esa tensión antes  
de que el asunto acabase en una pelea como las del oeste con todos los  
vasos rotos y las mesas volcadas.- Bue... ue... bueno... creo que... les invita la casa... - dijo  
tímidamente y después se oyó un coro de aplausos agradeciendo la escena que  
les habían otorgado.- Los viernes por las tardes se hacen actuaciones, si  
queréis reservar hora estaríamos muy contentos de que volvieses a actuar en  
este café.En ese momento Sakura y Shaoran se dieron cuenta del numerito que habían  
montado y se giraron rojos como auténticos farolillos de navidad para ver  
como todos los comensales del lugar aplaudían su actuación. Así que Shaoran  
se dispuso a salir de la cafetería tan rápido como sus piernas se lo  
permitieron. Seguidamente salía la chica de ojos verdes cabizbaja para  
ocultar su rostro colorado. Cada uno saliendo en su propia dirección bajo  
la atenta mirada de unos ojos azules.Esos ojos azules habían seguido atentamente toda la conversación y no  
cabían en sí de asombro. Realmente no esperaba encontrarse con nada tan  
fabuloso. No se le escapó ni un sólo detalle. Rápidamente cogió su  
teléfono. Debía hablar con alguien.

* * *

Las puertas de un elegante ascensor se abrieron dejando paso a Sakura hacia  
una sala llena de gente. Habían cantidad de mesas y ordenadores y gente  
trabajando en ellos. Se respiraba un ambiente tenso y con mucha actividad.  
Le encantaba aquel sitio. Pronto llegó a la mesa de Tomoyo. Ella era una  
reportera gráfica en ese periódico. Desde muy pequeña había adorado las  
fotografías y los videos y había decidido encaminar su vida con algo  
relacionado a ello.

- ¡Tomoyo! Hola, he venido lo más rápido que he podido. Hola Aki. –Junto a  
Tomoyo estaba un amigo suyo llamado Aki Matsuda. Él trabajaba en el mismo  
edificio sólo que en otra planta. Su padre tenía una empresa publicitaria  
que trabajaba conjuntamente con la empresa de la madre de Tomoyo. Él era un  
chico alegre pero demasiado mujeriego.- ¿puede saberse porque tenías tanta  
prisa en verme? Tengo algo de prisa así que habla.-Me veo envuelto de bellezas justo ahora que debo volver al trabajo.- este  
comentario de cualquier chico las habría ruborizado pero ya estaban  
acostumbradas al lenguaje adulador de Aki.- además creo que tenéis cosas de  
las que hablar así que mejor os dejo.- Y guiñando un ojo se encamino hacia  
el ascensor.- Bueno. Examinemos las pruebas por partes.- Tomoyo sonrió juguetonamente y  
Sakura miró preocupada al reloj, esa sonrisa siempre precedía una buena  
charla. – Dime, ¿estás viéndote con alguien en especial?- Sakura negó con  
la cabeza, no sabía a donde quería llegar su amiga. Se sentó en una silla  
esperando ser sorprendida. - Bueno, entonces... tal vez... ¿te has apuntado  
a un grupo de teatro ambulante?-¡Tomoyo!!! Te he dicho que tengo prisa. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que  
hacer y tu pretendes que pierda el tiempo en jueguecitos.- Está bien, está bien. Este mediodía me he pasado a saludar a Eriol. Esta  
mañana ha estado en "La Torre" y ha presenciado algo muy interesante. Por  
lo visto tú y un amiguito tuyo habéis pasado un buen rato.- Tomoyo sonri  
al ver la reacción de pánico de Sakura. Todos ellos eran clientes  
habituales de esa cafetería y solían verse allí pero no tenía ni idea que  
esta mañana Eriol también estuviese allí.- No... no... está mañana no he visto a Eriol. Yo... no sé muy bien de que  
me hablas...- Bueno, el caso es que tú y tu "amiguito" habéis tenido una charla muy...  
como debería decirlo... muy ¿aclamada?, ¿popular?, ¿acalorada?, ¿aplaudida?-  
Tomoyo contaba con los dedos todas las palabras que se le iban ocurriendo-  
Me ha dicho que más que una conversación pareció un espectáculo.-Tomoyo... - Sakura estaba realmente roja. Estaba segura que si el chico de  
ojos azules lo había presenciado, se lo habría contado todo con pelos y  
señales a su novia.- Si me has hecho venir para avergonzarme, creo que  
prefiero irme ahora mismo- cuando Sakura se intentó levantar su amiga la  
detuvo.- Tranquila... pero sólo dime... ¿quien era ese muchacho?- Bue... bueno... ¿te acuerdas que te conté que un día un degenerado empez  
a gritarme por la calle? Aquel que iba con un niño pequeño cuando me choque  
contra ese Papá Noël, el mismo de la bochornosa tarde en le banco. – Tomoyo  
asintió cada vez más interesada en el asunto- Pues bien. Hoy estaba  
tranquilamente en la cafetería cuando de repente entró él y se sentó a mi  
lado sin pedirme permiso. Después de montar una batallita de juguetes  
empezó a gritar como un loco y se armó un escándalo. Fin de la historia. Y  
ahora no quiero recordar más el tema.- Tranquila. Lo que pasa es que Eriol me ha dado esto.- Tomoyo abrió un  
cajón de su mesa y sacó una cartera negra de hombre.- Al parecer tu  
amiguito se la olvidó. Así que Eriol pensó que como estabais tan  
compenetrados podrías devolvérsela tu. - Sakura frunció el ceño ante el  
comentario e hizo un gesto de negación. – ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que puede  
ser una buena oportunidad, Eriol dijo que sería una ocasión extraordinaria-  
dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.- ¡No! No has entendido nada. No soporto a ese energúmeno. Nos hemos  
cruzado ya tres veces y todas ha acabado montando un espectáculo y  
dejándome en evidencia en medio de la calle o de la cafetería. Es  
terriblemente insoportable y no sé porque le tendría que hacer ningún  
favor.- Pero entonces una luz surgió en la cabeza de Sakura y se abalanzó a  
coger la cartera de manos de su amiga. La abrió y comenzó a registrarla a  
todo detalle.Tomoyo había predecido de antemano lo que haría su amiga. Comenzaron  
revisando todos y cada unos de los carnets del muchacho.-Shaoran Li. Así que este es el nombre del tipo ese. Jejeje... ahora si nos  
volvemos a encontrar jugaré con ventaja... jeje - Sakura se frotaba las  
manos. Una cartera era un hallazgo de información muy importante.-Así que es de Hong Kong. No me habías dicho que era extranjero. Y bastante  
guapo. Mmm... mira estas tarjetas de presentación, al parecer es una  
especie de economista o administrativo.- Bufff! Qué aburrido. Así que es chino. No sabía exactamente de donde.  
Además hablaba muy bien el japonés. Si no fuera por que tienes los ojos más  
rasgados podría pasar por japonés. Mira, aquí dice que tiene solo un año  
más que yo... Y el muy cretino va llamándome enana infantil... cuando lo  
encuentre se va a enterar. Y lo de guapo... presumido mas bien. Seguro que  
ese día se pasó varias horas peinándose frente al espejo.-Pues para varias horas estaba bastante despeinado. Y es socio de diversos  
clubs. Mira... algunos de los carnets ya son muy antiguos pero parece ser  
que te has chocado con un deportista. Un club de fútbol, uno de atletismo y  
uno de artes marciales.- Muchos musculitos pero poco cerebro. Mira, mira, mira... no puedo creer  
lo que veo. Aquí tiene papelitos con nombres de chicas y sus números de  
teléfono... ¿no te sugiere nada?– una sonrisa malévola surgió en la cara de  
Sakura. Era una oportunidad increíble.- Ni lo sueñes. Te dejo cotillear pero sin pasarse. No voy a permitir que  
vayas gastando bromas por ahí.- ¡Pero Tomoyo! No puedo creer que te pongas del lado del cretino ese. Si  
tan sólo quería hacer unas llamaditas inocentes...- Olvídalo, mejor mira esto. Una foto.Sakura observo la foto que había en la cartera. En ella se veía a Shaoran,  
por fin sabía su nombre, tirado en el suelo y rodeado por seis niños. Entre  
ellos reconoció a su sobrino, Juntai, y a la otra supuesta sobrina.  
Estaban jugando algún juego extraño pero parecían pasárselo en grande.  
Sakura se sumió un par de minutos observando la fotografía. Después  
reaccionó y para salir de la situación señaló a los niños y miró seriamente  
a Tomoyo.-Mira, estos son los niños que utiliza para acercarse a las mujeres y  
ligar. Realmente es una especie de mafioso degenerado- en ese momento  
empezó a reír fuertemente.- En serio Sakura. No pensaras realmente que se dedica a eso, ¿no?- Sakura  
negó con la cabeza entre carcajadas. Realmente podía ser un incordio pero  
tampoco veía al joven chino utilizando a esas criaturas con fines tan  
egocentristas. Tomoyo empezó a guardar todo lo que habían ido sacando- Se  
acabó el tiempo.Mientrastanto...Aki se dirigía hacia el ascensor y justo cuando se abrió la puerta se choc  
con el joven chino.-Hombre Shaoran, ¿qué haces por aquí?-dijo saludándolo alegremente-Pues vengo a solucionar unos temillas. Perdí la cartera en la cafetería a  
la que fuimos el otro día. ¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?-Yo trabajo aquí mismo.-¿En serio?- preguntó el joven que no recordaba que su amigo trabajase en  
un periódico.- Sabía que no debía estar lejos pero no sabía donde era exactamente.-Bueno, en realidad trabajo en la agencia publicitaria que hay tres plantas  
más abajo pero siempre vengo a merodear a está planta- Aki se acercó a su  
amigo y dijo en tono confidencial- aquí están las chicas más guapas de todo  
el edificio- y sonrió pícaramente.- Vaya, ya entiendo- Aki jamás cambiaria – Bueno Aki, creo que debería ir a  
por mi cartera. Ya nos veremos.-Venga. Hasta pronto.Volviendo a la conversación de Tomoyo y Sakura...- Pero... ¿qué haces? Todavía no he terminado. ¿Cómo que se acabó el  
tiempo?- Pues que como me he imaginado que no pensabas llamarlo para devolverle su  
cartera lo he llamado yo y está al caer.-¿¿¿Cómooooooo???¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho semejante estupidez?- en  
ese momento Sakura se giró y pudo ver como el joven chino vestido con un  
elegante traje pero sin corbata caminaba perdido por los despachos de la  
redacción preguntando a todo aquel que se encontraba. Lo único que se le  
ocurrió fue meterse debajo de la mesa de su amiga con tal de esconderse.- Muy bien Sakura, creo que esta es una solución madura y respetable.- Mejor calla que es por tu culpa que tengo que estar aquí. – Tomoyo ri  
por lo bajo. Ella se lo pasaba en grande en estas situaciones. Justo  
entonces Shaoran llegó hasta la mesa.- Perdona, ¿eres tu Mikki Koisikawa?- en ese momento surgió un interrogante  
sobre la cabeza de su amiga, ¿porque habría dado un nombre falso?- Me llamo  
Li Shaoran. Creo que has encontrado mi cartera.- Shaoran pronunciaba estas  
palabras mientras le daba la mano a Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa. Muchas  
gracias por avisarme, en serio- Fue entonces cuando su pie chocó contra  
algo debajo de la mesa y se oyó un gemido. Shaoran agachó la cabeza para  
encontrarse lo último que se esperaba.- ¡Ahhhhh!- gritaron ambos al unísono. Sakura se golpeó la cabeza de la  
mesa y luego intentó salir ante el estupor del muchacho que no entendía  
nada.- ¿Se puede saber que haces tu aquí?- preguntó el joven chino.- ¿Y eso que te importa? Ya tienes la cartera, ya te puedes ir.- Tomoyo  
sacó una pequeña videocámara de su cajón. Hacía tiempo que buscaba alguna  
historieta divertida.- Vale, vale, vale. Tranquilidad. Este día se esta convirtiendo en una  
pesadilla. Es la segunda vez que me encuentro con esta robot destroza  
ilusiones.- Shaoran hablaba en voz alta para si mismo.- Este es el típico ejemplo de cretino insoportable. Como se atreve a... a  
llamarme todo eso. – su amiga se mantenía apartada de la conversación  
intentando grabarlo todo con su cámara- ¿no tuviste suficiente con  
humillarme el otro día?-¿Que yo te humillé? Tu me dejaste completamente en ridículo. Y te merecías  
todo lo que te pasó.- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?- Dijo Sakura colocándose frente al joven  
chino con los brazos cruzados.- Pues muy simple, - Shaoran la señalaba con el dedo índice de forma  
acusadora- las malas personas como tú reciben su merecido. – Sakura alarg  
su mano hasta alcanzar el dedo de Shaoran para intentar retorcérselo pero  
falló en su intento.- ¡Hoeee! –dijo Tomoyo interponiéndose entre los dos oponentes- Sakura, no  
hace falta llegar a las manos. Y tú- dirigiéndose al joven- no deberías  
juzgar a las personas precipitadamente.-Así que el nombre del monstruo es Sakura... - dijo Shaoran omitiendo el  
comentario de la reportera.- Vaya no es tan horrible como para no poder  
pronunciarlo en público. Aunque no va muy acorde con tu personalidad. Tu no  
eres como una flor sino más bien como un cactus. - Tomoyo se rió ante los  
comentarios del joven.-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- Le preguntó muy enfadada su amiga.-Nada, es que cuando te ha llamado monstruo me he acordado de tu hermano.  
Él siempre te llamaba kaijuu.- A Sakura le incomodó la situación. Su amiga,  
quien debía ayudarla, se ponía de aparte de un desconocido degenerado.- ¿La llamaba? ¿Acaso está muerto?. ¡O Dios! No sabía que llegabas a esos  
puntos de crueldad. ¿Acaso has matado a tu hermano por que te felicitó en  
tu último cumpleaños?-Hasta aquí podíamos llegar ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?-Está bien, está bien. Lo retiro, no quiero acabar descuartizado en una  
caja de zapatos por una muchachita con edad mental de 5 años.Sakura se enfureció y le tendió su cartera.-Ya tienes lo que habías venido a buscar. Ahora ya te puedes largar- se  
giró dándole la espalda.-De acuerdo. No permaneceré un minuto más a tu lado ni por todo el oro del  
mundo. –se giró y miró a Tomoyo quien no podía entender que una  
conversación llegase a tales puntos- Gracias, Mikki Koisikawa, por  
devolverme la cartera. Y procure no acercarse demasiado a su amiga si  
pretende vivir muchos años más. – El joven se fue hacia por el mismo camino  
por donde había venido dejando a las dos amigas solas.-Estarás contenta, ¿no?- dijo Sakura indignada. No se arrepentía de lo que  
le había dicho al chico pero ciertamente no le gustaba tener esta clase de  
enfrentamientos con nadie. De hecho nunca se había enfrentado a nadie de  
esa forma.-Pues lo cierto es que no. No pretendía que pasase esto. Es un chico guapo  
e interesante. Podrías hacer un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con él, ¿no  
crees?- ¡NO! ¿Acaso no has visto como me ha tratado?-Piensa lo que quieras pero tu tampoco has sido la reina de la amabilidad.-  
Sakura estaba enfadada. El muchacho insolente volvía a meterse en su vida,  
ella era incapaz de evitar peleas y su amiga no la entendía. Decidió variar  
un poco el tema para no enfrentarse también con su mejor amiga.- Tomoyo, ¿se puede saber porque diste un nombre falso?- Tomoyo miró a su  
amiga e buscó rápidamente una excusa creíble.- Bueno, verás, no es bueno ir dando tu nombre a desconocidos y pensé que  
sería mejor dar un falso, por si acaso. Nunca se sabe con quien se va a  
topar. Podría ser un degenerado, o un psicópata asesino, el mundo es  
peligroso.-¿Quéeeee? ¿Crees que puede ser un asesino?- dijo Sakura preocupada- Pues  
ahora sabe mi nombre. ¿Que voy a hacer?-Tranquila Sakura, no creo que llegue a tal punto. En realidad parecía muy  
buen muchacho, ¿no crees?-La verdad es que no. Pero bueno, debería irme, me están esperando en otra  
entrevista de trabajo.- Está bien. Hasta luego Saku, ¡cuídate!- Tomoyo despedía a su amiga  
mientras ésta se iba en dirección a los ascensores. Cuándo la hubo perdido  
de vista a su amiga, cogió el teléfono y tecleó rápidamente un número.-  
¿Eriol?-¿Sí? ¿Ya está hecho?- contestó una voz masculina al otro lado del  
teléfono.- Sí. Esto se pone muy interesante. No puedo creer lo que está pasando. Y  
no me habías dicho que el misterioso Shaoran Li fuese tan atractivo.  
-Te recuerdo que eres mi novia y por lo tanto es que es algo que no debería  
importarte, ¿no?- Sí, sí. Je je. Pero sigo siendo una chica y tengo ojos en la cara, ¿eh?  
¿No crees que ya sería hora de que me presentases oficialmente a tu amigo?- Bueno, planeaba presentaros hace mucho tiempo pero ambos estáis muy  
ocupados. Se dejases de viajar tanto...-Eriol, ya sabes que no puedo evitarlo, es el trabajo. Bueno, ahora no  
corre prisa, nos podríamos divertir un poco más a costa de ellos, ¿no?-Elemental querida. Parece que me leas el pensamiento.- ¿Pero no te parece extraño que hayan coincidido ellos dos y varias veces?  
Tantas casualidades...- A ver Tomoyo. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que las casualidades no  
existen? Sólo lo...-Sólo lo inevitable- le interrumpió la voz de su novia- Lo sé. Me lo has  
dicho millones de veces. Pero... ¿quieres decir que estos encuentros son  
inevitables?-Exacto, son cosas del destino. Ellos tenían que conocerse de un modo u  
otro.-Y... ¿ahora pretendes presentarlos de una vez o esperar una temporadita  
mas?-Pues como que dentro de un par de semanas se conocerán en la cena que  
organizarán Yamasaki y Chiaru, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta  
entonces...-Pero provocando pequeños encuentros entre ellos, ¿no es así?- Veo que aprendes rápido Tomoyo- dijo el chico de ojos azules con una  
sonrisa en los labios.- Además digamos que si el destino no se encarga de  
convertir sus encuentros en inevitables...-Nosotros mismos deberemos hacerlo.-Muy bien. ¿Te veo hoy para cenar y lo hablamos tranquilamente?- No puedo, cariño. He quedado con Naoko y Sakura para cenar. Además  
seguramente podré saber algo sobre el próximo trabajo de Saku.-Está bien. Mañana te llamo.- Y con estas palabras se despidieron. Pero sus  
mentes no hacían más que empezar a tramar un par de semanas entretenidas.

* * *

Tomoyo entró en su casa y empezó a oler a quemado. Seguramente sería Sakura  
preparando la cena. Lo hacía con buena intención pero solía despistarse y  
acababa quemando la gran mayoría de sus platos. Era un caso. Pero al menos  
era buena señal que se hubiese puesto a cocinar, eso indicaba que estab de  
buen humor.

-Hola Saku- dijo Tomoyo entrando en la cocina y sonrió al ver como Sakura  
corria de un lado para otro intentando mantenerlo todo en orden pero con  
escaso exito. – ¿Quieres que te ayude?- ¡Si! ¡Porfavor!- suplicó la joven de ojos verdes.- No se que me pasa pero  
se me descontrola el tiempoi y el hornpo se vuelve loco y la cena...- No pasa nada Sakura, tranquila. Ya verás como lo arreglamos en un  
momento.- Tomoyo tranquilizó a su compañera de piso con una dulce sonrisa y  
hechó una ojeada a la cocina. Era un caos. – Veamos que estás preparando-  
Abrió el horno y una humareda espesa surgió de dentro.- Bue... bue.... verás es que... Yo... El tiempo, ya sabes que no se  
controlarlo bien y...- Veredicto: Carbonizado.-Exacto. Y hoy tenía que venir Naoko a cenar con nosotras.- No te preocupes lo recogemos en un momento y volvemos a empezar.-Está bien- dijo Sakura. Ambas amigas se miraron y después volvieron a  
mirar el desastre de cocina.-O bien... podríamos ignorar esto e ir a cenar fuera. Coge tus cosas y ya  
llamaremos a Naoko de camino- Sakura asinti-Excelente idea- sonrieron y salieron de la cocina. Fueron a la entrada y  
cogieron sus abrigos y bufandas.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato tres chicas sonrientes llegaron al restaurante y se  
acomodaron en una mesa. El buen humor era constante en su conversación. Lo  
cierto es que se veían en pocas ocasiones. Entre el trabajo y los últimos  
estudios el grupo se había ido dividiendo cada vez más. A Tomoyo le  
extrañaba el extremado buen humor de Sakura, parecía que ni se acordase de  
los encuentros de esta mañana. Con estos pensamientos Tomoyo sonreía. Sabía  
que los encuentros no iban a terminar aquí. Por otro lado Naoko también  
parecía inmensamente feliz. Las había citado para contarles algo.

-Y bien Naoko, ¿qué es esto tan importante que tenías que decirnos?-  
preguntó Sakura.-Pues... se podría decir que estáis delante de una escritora. – unos  
interrogantes surgieron sobre las cabezas de las chicas. Bien conocido por  
todos era la afición de Naoko a la escritura creativa y sobretodo la que  
envolvía misterios pero, ¿a que se refería con eso?- ¿quieres decir que... -Tomoyo empezó a decir pero antes de que pudiese  
acabar su pregunta Naoko levantó los brazos enérgicamente y gritó:  
- ¡¡¡Van a editar mi primer libro!!!- ¿En serio? – dijeron Sakuro y Tomoyo al unísono. Naoko afirm  
alegremente. Ambas chicas le dieron una abrazo a Naoko y la felicitaron una  
y otra vez presas de la euforia del momento. En cuanto acabaron se sentaron  
de nuevo.- Esto es... ¡Es genial! Serás una gran escritora. – dijo Tomoyo contenta  
por su amiga.- Y escribirás libros famosos en todo el mundo. Podremos  
fanfarronear de tener como amiga a la famosa Naoko.- ¿Y desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Utilizaras un seudónimo para tus obras?  
¿Hace mucho que trabajas en ese libro? ¿Cómo es tu editor?- preguntó Sakura- Preguntas de una en una por favor- dijo Naoko graciosamente como si fuese  
una famosa escritora acosada por sus fans. Las tres chicas rieron ante la  
actuación de Naoko.- Ahora en serio. ¿Es aquel libro sobre una asesinato en una vieja mansión?-  
preguntó Tomoyo acordándose de una obra que Naoko había estado ideando des  
de hacía muchos años.- Así es. Es aquella que empecé a imaginarme cuando tenía sólo dieciocho  
años... y mirar a donde ha llegado.- ¡Oh! Será genial. Y... ¿cuándo podremos leerla nosotras?- Tomoyo ya  
estaba deseosa de leer la obra de su amiga aunque Sakura no mostraba el  
mismo interés.- Pues aún me falta acabar de perfilar unos detalles pero supongo que en  
poco tiempo os la podré dejar leer. - Sakura palidecía por momentos. Sabía  
que con mucha seguridad en el relato de su amiga aparecerían fantasmas e  
incluso otros tipos de seres sobrenaturales- Tranquila Sakura. Sé que note  
acaban de gustar estás cosas. No tienes porque leértelo. - dijo Naoko  
sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amiga.- Gra... gracias. Estoy segura que eres una gran escritora pero no quiero  
dejar de dormir por leer historias terroríficas. Pero... me compraré tu  
libro y... ¿me lo firmarás?- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Naoko alegremente y continuó hablando en tono burlón-  
pero hay tarifa: la firma sola es más barata que firma más dedicatoria  
y... no hay rebaja para conocidos.- Vaya. Yo pensaba comprar un ejemplar cada vez que entrase en una librería  
pero si me vas a cobrar para la firma creo que no lo haré...-Bueno... en este caso podría hacer la vista gorda y firmártelo a mitad de  
precio.-Mmmm. De acuerdo, hecho jeje.-Y... veamos. Dejemos de hablar de mi noticia. Creo que vosotras tenéis  
algo que contarme Estáis de un inusual buen humor, ¿no?Sakura sonrió. Era su turno. No tenía una gran noticia como la de Naoko  
pero al menos algo era algo.-Pues bien. Acabo de conseguir un nuevo trabajo.-Vaya felicidades. – dijo Tomoyo que ya se lo esperaba.-Pero... ¿ya no trabajas en aquella tienda del centro...?- dijo Naoko  
extrañada-Uy... Naoko. Si que nos vemos poco. Hace ya unos meses que no trabaja  
allí. Después de trabajar allí Sakura trabajó en una floristería pero...  
digamos que tampoco encontró su verdadera vocación en las flores- dijo  
Tomoyo burlonamente.Sakura había estudiado interiorismo en la universidad pero no quería  
ponerse a trabajar en ello. Ciertamente le había gustado la carrera pero no  
quería caer en la esclavitud de un trabajo fijo. No se veía toda su vida  
dedicándose al interiorismo. Así que iba probando diferentes trabajos  
temporales pero ninguno le acababa de convencer como para dedicarse a él.  
Había sido vendedora en diferentes tiendas, en una floristería, paseadora  
de perros, monitora de actividades deportivas para niñas e incluso había  
trabajado de camarera en "La Torre". Fue a partir de entonces cuando todos  
empezaron frecuentar la cafetería como punto de encuentro y muy  
habitualmente de diversión con los episodios cómicos que protagonizaba  
Sakura en la cafetería. Realmente lo suyo no era servir cafés.- Y... ¿a que se va a dedicar nuestra pequeña Sakura?-Pues... de momento ¡voy a ser repartidora!- Tomoyo y Naoko se quedaron  
expectantes ante la respuesta de Sakura. ¿Realmente iba a dedicarse a  
repartir? No se la imaginaban yendo de casa en casa y menos llegando  
puntual.- Sí, de un restaurante que prepara comidas a domicilio, bueno y  
también sirve allí mismo. Es uno que se llama "El Pollo Loco". ¿Lo  
conocéis? – ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza. De momento voy a ir en un  
ciclomotor y...- en este punto los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron como platos.-Espera un momento. Para ahí. ¿Has dicho que vas a repartir en  
ciclomotor??? Debe de ser una broma, ¿no?- dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada.- No. He dicho que voy a repartir en un ciclomotor, ¿qué pasa?- ¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?- dijo Naoko que también estaba alarmada por la  
noticia de Sakura. Tokio no sería una ciudad segura si Sakura condujese una  
moto.- ¡NI tan sólo tienes carnet!- Te equivocas. Si que tengo carnet y además...-Además lo tienes caducado Sakura. – dijo Tomoyo cortante- No puedes  
conducir una moto.-¿Por que no?- dijo Sakura que empezaba a estar molesta por la reacción  
negativa de sus amigas.- Pues muy sencillo. NO te lo tomes a mal pero... - Naoko no sabía como  
continuar la frase-Eres un peligro público sobre dos ruedas.- Tomoyo la miraba fijamente  
mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño. ¿no recuerdas cuando llevabas moto? Fue un  
autentico desastre. Dejaste de utilizarla por conservar tu vida y la de los  
demás.- Chicas. No sé de que estáis hablando. A mi siempre me gustó conducir la  
moto tuve que dejarlo por... por... por que no era del todo práctico.-Claro que no era práctico. – Naoko tenía que convencer a Sakura que se  
quitase esa idea de la cabeza.- Acababas cada día en sesión de curas  
intensivas. Mira Sakura no creemos que sea bueno que tu lleves una moto.  
Búscate otro trabajo, no te veo del todo como repartidora. Seguro que  
encuentras fácilmente otra cosa...- ¿Que? No puedo creer que mis amigas no me ayuden en esto. ¿Sabéis lo que  
cuesta encontrar trabajo últimamente? No es que me entusiasme el trabajo de  
repartidora pero Dios. Tengo que trabajar, ¿no?-Y entonces, ¿porque no te pones a trabajar en serio?- preguntó Naoko.- Es cierto Sakura. Estudiaste una carrera y eres muy inteligente. Seguro  
que si lo intentas encontrarás algo más.- No, no me entendéis. No sé que quiero hacer exactamente en mi vida pero  
no quiero trabajar encadenada a un despacho y caer en la rutina para  
siempre. Con estos trabajos puede que cobre menos y sean más incómodos pero  
al menos puedo variar. Y si me harto pues los dejo. Pero si empiezo a  
trabajar en algún despacho seriamente...Tomoyo y Naoko miraron tristemente a su amiga. Lo que decía tenía lógica  
pero no podía dedicarse a esos empleos temporales para toda la vida.  
Deberían ayudarla a darse cuenta pero de momento lo mejor sería apoyarla en  
lo que quisiera.- Tu Tomoyo eres feliz porque te encanta tu trabajo y te permite viajar por  
todo el mundo.. Tu Naoko has conseguido que te publiquen un libro. Pero  
yo... No sé que hacer exactamente.- Lo... lo siento Sakura. Tendríamos que haberte apoyado des de el  
principio.- Sabes que- dijo Naoko- si quieres ser repartidora. Pues reparte. Nosotras  
llamaremos cada día para que nos traigas la comida.- Pero... antes de nada has de prometernos que no iras en moto.- ¿Que????- dijo Sakura- Creía que había quedado claro que me encanta  
conducir moto y...-A ti te debe encantar pero al resto de la humanidad le aterroriza la idea-  
dijo Tomoyo bromeando. Luego se puso seria y continuó- De verdad. Utiliza  
un coche. Es por tu propia seguridad.- Dejando bromas aparte, Sakura, has de reconocer que eres una pésima  
motorista. Además seguro que la comida no llega a su destino.- Mmmmm... Bueno. Está bien. Pero solo lo hago por vosotras.- dijo Sakura  
guiñándoles un ojo.En ese mismo instante una idea empezó a surgir en la mente de Tomoyo.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola hola holaaaaaaaaa! Gracias por esperar(los que  
estabais esperando) este segundo capítulo. Mi intención era publicarlo  
antes pero he estado muy liada estos días, ¡Y eso que estoy de vacaciones!  
Pero ahora soy muy feliz. Está mañana me he matriculado en la carrera que  
quería(arquitectura) y en el horario que quería, junto con una amigo mío.  
Así que estoy dando saltos de alegría. Por eso mismo he decidido que tenía  
que publicar hoy mismo.  
Jeje, perdonar este rollo pero me apetecía contarlo... gritarlo a los  
cuatro vientos... Quería agradecerle a todo el mundo que me escribió un  
review después de mi primer capítulo, me animó mucho!

Quiero pediros perdon porque en el primer capitulo no huibiesen separaciones de capítulos. No se porque cuando publiqué no me salieron ni las negritas noi las separaciones ni un montón de cosas. Si alguien quiere ver el documento con las separacione spara poderlo leer mejor que me lo diga y se lo enviaré en cuanto pueda. Y si alguien sabe cooa arreglarlo que me lo diga por favor!  
Y por último, quería dedicarle este capítulo a alguien muy especial para  
mi( en realidad para cualquiera que lea esto) A SHAORAN Porque el pasado  
día 13 de julio (martes y trece) fue su cumpleaños... Yo calculo que  
cumplió unos trece años... jeje... pero que cada persona opine lo que  
quiera!  
Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y si tenéis algún comentario, sugerencia o  
queja no dudéis en decírmelo.


	3. El Pollo Loco

Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡¡¡ He vueltooooooo!!! Me he intentado esmerar bastante en este capitulo... Creo que me ha quedado bastante gracioso. Siguen habiendo bromas y encuentros SS pero además... la trama se complica. Poco a poco iré incorporando más personajes y historias paralelas, claro que lo más importante siempre será la parjita más encantadora del universo (SS por si alguien tenía alguna duda)

He decidido publicar en honor a Tomoyo. ¡Hoy día 3 de septiembre del 2004 es su cumpleaños! ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! Y según mi parecer cumple 13 años (Sí, para todos los que os lo preguntéis estoy como un cencerro). Además hoy he visto dos capítulos de CCS: el de cuando Spinel se empacha de dulces y... ¡El del ascensor! Ohhhh Adoro la canción de Kininaru Aitsu. (la que sale en este capitulo) En realidad es mi favorita.

Y ahora... algo que me había olvidado de hacer en los capítulos anteriores:

Disclaimer: Cada día pienso en ello, lo deseo, lo imploro, lo suplico y sueño con ello. Siempre que pido un deseo este es mi objetivo. Nunca se ha llegado a cumplir pero todavía no he perdido la esperanza. CCS no me pertenece(pero algún día lo hará)

En fin. Dejo de aburriros con mis largos sermones y os dejo el tercer capítulo preparado. Espero que disfrutéis con él y.... déjenme muchos reviews. Cuantos más reciba más me animaran a publicar el siguiente capítulo.

**Las casualidades no existen**

3. "El Pollo Loco"

3 SEMANAS Y MEDIA PARA NAVIDAD

Algunos tímidos rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y despertador sonaba insistentemente. Un cuerpo yacía inmóvil sobre la cama intentando no despertar de su sueño. De fondo se oía el ruido del agua de una ducha. De pronto se giró y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada como si esto fuese a permitirle continuar durmiendo. El despertador no cesó y además se empezó a oír como alguien raspaba la puerta. Debía ser el gato hambriento. De repente una mano apareció de debajo de las sábanas y busco torpemente el despertador para apagarlo y poder proseguir con el sueño. Una vez silenciado volvió a acomodarse intentando que las primeras luces no le impidieran dormir. De pronto empezó a sonar otro despertador. Tenía la costumbre odiosa de ponerse varios despertadores para no quedarse dormida pero inconscientemente también apagó el segundo despertador y continuó plácidamente dormida.

Pasaron los minutos y la puerta se abrió. Entro una muchacha con el cabello largo levantó la persiana dejando entrar la luz del día. Pero no consiguió mover los párpados de quien seguía en la cama. Después abrió la ventana y un frío helado entró en la habitación

- Buenos días dormilona. Ya es hora de que te levantes, ¿no crees?- dijo dulcemente

- No... tengo frío... no seas cruel.- dijo con una voz casi inteligible- Sólo cinco minutitos más.

- Nada de eso. Eres increíble. No has cambiado nada des de que eras una niña.- dijo Tomoyo estirando la manta para acelerar esta típica escena matutina.

- Noooo. ¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No sabes que el sueño es una necesidad básica de los seres humanos?

- Va Sakura. En serio. ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

- Mmmm... no lo sé... ¿1 de diciembre?

- Exacto y hoy empiezas en ese nuevo trabajo. ¿vas a llegar tarde ya el primer día?

- Mmmm... Puede.

- Sakura... - dijo Tomoyo desesperándose.- haz el favor de levantarte. Yo me tengo que ir ya o llegaré taradísimo. Dale comida a Kero o nos destrozara la casa dijo acariciando el gato quien se dirigía hacia la cama de Sakura. El gato subió a la cama y empezó a lamer la cara de Sakura- ¿lo ves? Hasta Kero quiere que te levantes ya.

- Este gato lo único que quiere es que le ponga la comida- dijo Sakura incorporándose.

Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura y ésta se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno... y el de Kero. Después se preparó un té caliente y cogiendo el tazón entre sus manos para calentarlas se sentó cómodamente en el sofá mirando por la ventana. Hacía un día muy bonito, el sol brillaba pero a pesar de eso el frío persistía. Paso largo rato recordando su infancia y como todos habían jugado por las calles de Tomoeda. Ahora todos habían decidido trasladarse hacia el centro de Tokio pues para estudiar y trabajar les era mucho más cómodo. Pasado un rato se levantó y se fue a duchar. No quería llegar tarde en su primer día. Realmente no le acababa de convencer el trabajo de repartidora, pero algo tenía que hacer mientras encontrase otro trabajo mejor. Había hablado con su jefe y éste había accedido a que llevase coche. Era una suerte por que ni tan sólo Sakura se imaginaba a ella misma repartiendo comida en ciclomotor. Tomoyo le dejaba su coche ya que ella nunca lo utilizaba. De cualquier manera estaba muy contenta esa mañana.

* * *

Apenas pasaban unos minutos de las ocho de la mañana y una joven salía alegremente de la portería de su casa. Llevaba el pelo un poco mojado y aunque ya estuviesen en diciembre sabía que en pocos minutos se le secaría por completo. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales seguía manteniendo su corta melena. En realidad apenas había cambiado su peinada desde que era una niña. Tenía un toque nostálgico por el pasado pero endulzaba su cara. Caminaba a paso ligero hasta llegar a la parada de autobús que legaría breves momentos.

Bajó en una parada del centro y entró en un café. No era el que frecuentaba habitualmente con sus amigos pero ella tenía la costumbre de desayunar allí todos los días. Se acercó a la barra para pedir lo mismo de siempre. El camarero le sonrió. Se llamaba Guinta Suo. Eran viejos amigos. Se habían conocido ya hace años y habían sido muy amigos. Iban juntos al cine, bromeaban, quedaban para hablar, se reían mucho. Mucha gente creyó que eran pareja pero este asunto jamás llego a convertirse en realidad. Quizás si que hubieron sentimientos pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mostrárselo al otro. Guinta se fue a estudiar al extranjero y con el paso del tiempo y la distancia simplemente perdieron el contacto. Ahora Rika había cogido la costumbre de ir a desayunar a esa cafetería en la que casualmente trabajaba Guinta. Aunque él no era el motivo por el cual frecuentaba ese lugar por las mañanas.

Guinta sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pedir, Rika era una chica de costumbres. Llegaba puntual, pedía un capuchino y un croissant y se sentaba mientras leía algún libro. A veces había intentado mantener alguna conversación con ella pero él tenía trabajo en la cafetería y ella parecía más interesada en observar el ambiente. Entonces ella se iba a sentar en una mesa desde donde podía ver casi todo el local y parte de la calle. Ella no era la única clienta habitual de ese local. Al poco rato ya parecía estar sumergida en la lectura de su libro pero las apariencias distan bastante de la realidad. No solía prestarle demasiada atención al libro. Apenas leía un par de líneas seguidas y levantaba la mirada para observar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Después volvía sus ojos marrones hacia la lectura pero no conseguía concentrase. Llegaba al final de la página y se daba cuenta de que no había prestado atención a lo que estaba leyendo y tenía que volver a leerse la página entera.

Guinta pasaba cada poco rato entre las mesas ofreciendo más café a los comensales. A veces intentaba enlazar una conversación con Rika pero le resultaba desmesuradamente difícil. Después de tantos años juntos y habían perdido la confianza. Era casi increíble. Pero Guinta no se daría por vencido. Él quería recuperar esa amistad que un día casi llegó a ser más que eso.

Sabía perfectamente que en la cafetería no lograría entablar una conversación que valiese la pena con ella. Debería intentarlo otro día y en otro lugar. Se sentía decepcionado por esta situación.

Entonces continuaba ofreciendo cafés y saludando a otros clientes habituales del local.

* * *

Sakura se vistió y se cubrió el cuelo con una enrome bufanda. Salió a la calle y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús. En poco rato llegaría a su nuevo trabajo. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuese monótono ni aburrido. Con un poco de suerte sería incluso anecdótico. El autobús llegó y ella se subió y se sentó mirando por la ventana como iban pasando las calles de Tokio. El trayecto era bastante largo pero tardaría poco rato en llegar. A esa hora no había demasiado trafico por la ciudad. Veía adornos de Navidad por todos lados y anuncios de miles de productos. Realmente le incomodaba esta época del año pero hoy nada le iba a estropear el día. Estaba muy contenta y no iba a dejar que esto cambiase. Nada le iba a estropear su día.

¿Nada?

Al cabo de un rato llegó al restaurante. Sobre la puerta había un gran cartel luminoso donde ponía: "El Pollo Loco". Entró y vio al encargado de personal y se dirigió hacia él. Era un hombre alto y bastante gordo

- Hola. Buenos días.- dijo tímidamente

El encargado se giró y le echó una ojeada. En estas fechas se necesitaban más empleados de lo habitual así que habían ampliado la plantilla temporalmente. Sakura era la nueva repartidora del restaurante. La saludó cordialmente y le enseñó el restaurante al mismo tiempo que le presentaba a sus compañeros quien la saludaron con unas risitas de fondo y prosiguieron con sus respectivas tareas. En el restaurante parecía que cada uno tenía su mundo ya que trabajaban sin cesar e intentando no molestarse. Después el encargado llevó a Sakura a la cocina y le presentó a los cocineros. Le explicó por donde le entregarían los encargos y como le darían los datos. Después le entregó una gran bolsa.

- ¿Que es esto?- preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

- Pues... Tu nuevo uniforme.- Sakura se quedó blanca. No recordaba nada acerca de llevar uniforme. Pero no quería perder el trabajo. Parecía que tendría que esforzarse mucho como sus compañeros, ya que había mucha faena pero quería que funcionase. Así que asintió y preguntó dónde podía cambiarse.

Sakura estaba sola y mascando insistentemente un chicle en la parte posterior del restaurante. Era una habitación que utilizaban para cambiarse. Estaba sentada en una silla y realmente blanca. Miraba con unos ojos como platos hacia delante donde había colgado el uniforme. Observaba las piernas, la parte superior el traje, la cabeza y el gorro. Se resistía a ponérselo. No quería perder totalmente su dignidad. Era lo más ridículo que se había propuesto en toda su vida. Si fuese carnaval si que se vestiría así pero el caso es que no lo era. Tiró el chicle que tenía en la boca y empezó a mascar otro. Se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Estaba dispuesta a trabajar de repartidora pero... el disfraz era demasiado para ella. No paraba de mirarlo una y otra vez y cada vez su espanto era mayor. Pero así ni tan sólo podría conducir miraba una y otra vez las supuestas piernas del uniforme. Debía ser imposible de esa manera. Debía llevar en el vestuario más de veinte minutos en esa misma postura. De repente unos golpes se oyeron tras la puerta.

- Perdona, ¿Sakura?- era el encargado quien debía estar preocupado de que Sakura tardase tanto en salir del vestuario.- ¿Todo va bien? ¿Hay algún problema?

¿Que si había algún problema? En ese momento Sakura se levantó es estuvo a punto de ponerse a chillar. Pero se controló. Se recordó a si misma que necesitaba el trabajo y sobretodo el dinero. Hacia tiempo que no trabajaba y su cuenta del banco empezaba a tocar fondo. Miró una ultima vez a su uniforme y después contestó.

- No. Que va. Todo va perfecto. Salgo en un par de minutos. Pero... ¿cómo se supone que voy a conducir con este... este... "uniforme"?- dijo realmente intrigada.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera date prisa. Tienes tu primera entrega en diez minutos.

- Vale, Ahora mismo salgo- Dicho y hecho. Se empezó a cambiar no creyéndose que fuese a hacer tal cosa. NO le resultó nada fácil. Ese uniforme tenía su complicación – Esto es totalmente humillante- se repetía una y otra vez.- No quiero hacer esto. No puedo. – Se miró al espejo con la primera parte del uniforme. En ese momento recordó que no podía rendirse tan fácilmente así que decidió ser optimista y tomarse todo esto como una diversión más.- Sakura piensa que – se decía a ella misma- al menos no te tienes que disfrazar de duendecillo navideño. Ni de perrito caliente gigante y pasear por la calle haciendo propaganda. Así que date prisa y agarra lo que tienes que podría ser peor.- Se iba terminando de vestir. Realmente sería un trabajo anecdótico para recordar. Se terminó de vestir y se miró al espejo. Estaba realmente ridícula. Soltó una gran carcajada. Era mejor reír que llorar así que decidió tomarse todo esto con optimismo.

Ahora Sakura ya no era ella misma sino que un gran pollo gigante. El disfraz era redondo alrededor del cuerpo y recubierto de una especie de plumas. Tenía un gran casco en para la cabeza y el pico se abría ampliamente. Por ahí asomaban los verdes ojos de Sakura. El pollo tenía un gran gorro de cocinero. Y para colofón tenía que llevar unos pantalones amarillos que imitaban las patas de pollo y acababan en unos amplios y ridículos pies. El uniforme también incluía un delantal con el nombre del restaurante. Realmente sería un buen disfraz para una fiesta. Pero en vez de eso era el uniforme del nuevo trabajo de Sakura. Por lo menos no se la reconocía debajo de tanto bulto.

Salió del vestuario tímidamente y se encontró con el encargado mirándola fijamente. Este soltó una gran risotada. A Sakura no le hizo demasiada gracia. Si incluso el encargado se reía de ella no esperaba que el resto del mundo hiciera menos.

- Te queda justo a tu medida. – dijo un camarero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Era un chico alto y atractivo que Sakura había visto antes en la cocina. Peor el comentario había sonado más a broma que a cumplido y Sakura frunció un poco el ceño.

- No le hagas caso a Yuhi. Es muy bromista. Él empezó igual que tú.- dijo el encargado.- De cualquier manera, esta es tu talla sin duda.

- Bueno... no creo que sea... justo a la medida.- dijo Sakura sintiendo ese gran traje encima de ella.

- Ya es como se supone que tiene que quedar. Mira. Para conducir te sacas las patas y la cabeza y conduces normal y cuando bajes del coche te las pones y vas a la casa a entregar el pedido. Y sobretodo sonríe y se amable, ¿entendido?

- Entendido- dijo Sakura recordando que encima tendría que ir de casa en casa a entregar comida.

El encargado le entregó tres paquetes con la factura de cada uno y la dirección donde tenía que dejarlos. Luego le enseñó la puerta trasera del restaurante por donde debía entrar y salir para los encargos. Le entregó la lleva de un coche, que para suerte de Sakura era normal y corriente, y se despidió de ella.

Sakura abrió el coche y dejó los paquetes dentro.- Va Sakura- se dijo- piensa que podría ser un coche estrambótico, con un gran sombrero o pintado multicolor. Tampoco es todo tan horrible- se quitó las patas de pollo y se dispuso a empezar a repartir.

* * *

El espejo estaba completamente antelado y se oía una suave música de fondo. Unas velas iluminaban ligeramente el cuarto de baño. Sakura estaba sumergida en una bañera llena de burbujas y movía lentamente la mano dibujando cosas sobre ésta. Se miró las manos y observó como sus dedos empezaban a arrugarse por el agua. Le encantaba darse largos baños en días tan duros como los que había tenido. Le ayudaban a relajarse y a olvidar. Al fin y al cabo su estupendo día se había convertido en una pesadilla.

De pronto se oyó la puerta. Sakura pensó que debía ser Tomoyo. En realidad no le apetecía demasiado verla. No quería hablar de su nuevo trabajo. Al menos todavía no. En poco rato Tomoyo entró en el lavabo y se encontró a Sakura inmersa en una enorme bañera de espuma.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando sirenita?- preguntó al verla tan relajada.

-Mmmm... no. Sólo trabajo por el mediodía y por la noche. Cuando hay pedidos de comida. Así que por la tarde tengo mucho rato libre.

-Y has decidido venir a darte un baño, ¿no?-Sakura asintió- Y, ¿qué tal te ha ido el trabajo?- preguntó Tomoyo dulcemente.

- Prefiero no hablar de ello.- Sakura cerró los ojos y sumergió toda la cabeza en la bañera. No le apetecía hablar de lo horroroso que había resultado ser. Se lo acabaría contando pero primero tenía que asumirlo ella misma.

Cuando volvió a salir vio a Tomoyo observándola tristemente. Sakura sabía que su amiga no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que ella sobreviviese con trabajos temporales. Tomoyo siempre decía que Sakura tenía mucho talento y podía dedicarse seriamente a cualquier cosa. El único problema es que ella no quería dedicarse a nada seriamente. Quizás fuese una actitud infantil pero era así como ella había decidido vivir. De cualquier manera Tomoyo respetaba su decisión.

- Pero... ¿estás bien?

- Si, sí, por supuesto Es sólo que estoy un poco cansada- dijo para no preocupar a Tomoyo aunque sin demasiado éxito

- Bueno, está bien. Yo sólo venía a recoger una cosa y ya me iba. Disfruta de baño sirenita. Esta noche trabajo hasta muy tarde así que no me esperes despierta. - le dijo salpicándole la cara para romper la tensión. Sakura respondió intentando mojar a su amiga pero está fue más rápida y salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

- No te pensaba esperar de ningún modo- gritó Sakura bromeando y volvió a sumergirse en la relajación del baño.

Tomoyo se dirigió al salón y marcó un número.

- Eriol Hiragizawa- se oyó al otro lado del auricular.

- Eriol. Soy yo, Tomoyo. Estoy preocupada por Sakura. Sabes lo de...

* * *

Shaoran estaba de pié junto a la ventana de su despacho. Tenía una amplia vista sobre todo Tokio. Podía ver perfectamente la mayor parte de la ciudad. Apoyó la ventana sobre el cristal. Estaba muy cansado. El día había sido agotador y ya casi no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Había quedado con Eriol que iría a cenar a la embajada inglesa. Su padre era el embajador y Eriol solía estar merodeando por ahí pese a que él vivía en su propio apartamento. A veces quedaban para cenar todos juntos ahí. Seguramente vendrían también los chicos y alguna de las chicas. Pero aun así esta vez tampoco podría conocer a la novia de su amigo ya que otra vez más estaba demasiado ocupada. Hacía ya meses que estaba viviendo en Tokio y Eriol no le había presentado a su novia. De ella tan sólo sabía que se llamaba Tomoyo Daidouji y que era una belleza que trabajaba como reportera gráfica. Parecía una muchacha amable y dulce. Eriol era muy afortunado de tenerla. Tan sólo había hablado con ella algunas veces por teléfono. Siempre que se la iba a presentar tenía que irse de viaje o estaba demasiado ocupada o el mismo no podía.

Estos últimos meses habían sido una locura. Con su traslado de Hong Kong a Tokio, los problemas con el apartamento y el ascenso que acababa de recibir. No podía controlarlo todo. Ciertamente las cosas le iban de fábula en su trabajo. Quizás demasiado bien y todo. Para su gusto las cosas estaba yendo demasiado rápidas. Ahora se veía a él mismo convertido en un importante ejecutivo de una multinacional, vestido en un elegante traje y cansado de todo lo que le rodeaba. Le apetecía dejarlo todo en ese mismo instante, olvidarse de sus responsabilidades y volver a ser un niño. Y ahora más aun ya que las Navidades siempre le recordaban a su tierna infancia. Pero no podía dejarlo todo de lado. Shaoran Li jamás dejaba sus obligaciones.

Shaoran continuaba mirando por la ventana como la ciudad de Tokio se iluminaba con miles de luces. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó un ruido detrás suyo. Se giró y vio a Kimiko Katsuhara. Ella era su secretaria. Era una mujer bastante mayor y muy amable. Tenía mucha experiencia. Antes de ser su secretaria había sido la del hombre que ocupaba su actual puesto. Realmente era una mujer de mucha ayuda.

- Hola Kimiko. ¿quería algo?

- No señor Li. Era sólo que ya me iba y quería preguntarle si necesita algo más antes de que me vaya.- Dijo la mujer

- No, No necesito nada más. Puede irse.

- Está bien señor. Entonces hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Kimiko.

La secretaria se fue y la oficina se quedó completamente en silencio. Shaoran permaneció unos minutos más junto a la ventana y después cogió su abrigo y se fue. Estaba muy cansado y todavía tenía que pasar por la embajada inglesa antes de irse a su casa.

* * *

En su primer día de trabajo Sakura había comprendido que ese era entre todos sus anteriores trabajos, el peor de su vida. Incluso preferiría volver a ser paseadora de perros que ir de puerta en puerta disfrazada. El día había cambiado completamente su estado de ánimo. Y ahora ya conducía ese coche por segundo día consecutivo. Incluso ella misma estaba sorprendida de no haber dejado el trabajo en el mismo momento en el que le enseñaron el uniforme. Pero ahí estaba ella. Le parecía casi una pesadilla. Esos dos días se habían convertido en unos de los peores de su vida.

**Yesterday was the worst day ever**- Ayer fue el peor día

**And tomorrow won't be better** – Y mañana no será mejor

**It's history repeating on and on** - La historia se repite una y otra vez

**Summer plans are gone forever** – Los planes del verano se han ido para siempre

**Cause everyday is never ending** – porque cada día es el peor día de todos.

**I need to work I'm always spending** – Necesito trabajar, siempre estoy gastando

Era de noche y Sakura conducía muy lentamente. Habían hecho un encargo des de la embajada de Inglaterra. ¿Quién demonios pedía pollo a domicilio en una embajada? En un principio se había negado a ir. Incluso se dirigió al encargado para pedirle que no le hiciese ir pero tan sólo consiguió un "no" rotundo y ahora ya estaba de camino hacia allí. Necesitaba el trabajo así que no le quedaba otro remedio. No sabía cómo diablos la habían convencido pero el caso es que iba hacia la embajada. Pero no tenía porque haber hecho el pedido Eriol. Quizás era otra persona. En el pedido se pedía que se hiciese la entrega por la puerta trasera así que seguramente sería de algún empleado. Sakura rezaba en su interior por no encontrarse con Eriol. Ya era suficientemente humillante este trabajo como para encima tener que entregarle comida a sus amigos vestida así.

**And I feel like I'm living the worst day** - Y siento comos si viviese el peor día

**over and over again** - una y otra vez

**And I feel like the summer is leaving again** - Y siento como si el verano volviese a desaparecer

**I feel like I'm living the worst day** – Me siento como si estuviese viviendo el peor día

**And every day is the worst day eve**r – Y cada día es el peor día.

Paró en un semáforo y miró al asiento del copiloto. Observó el enorme gorro de cabeza de pollo y las patas amarillas. No podía verla nadie vestida así. Pensó que si era Eriol intentaría hablar lo menos posible y bajar la cabeza. Seguro que ni tan sólo la reconocía.

**It's so long** – Es deamsido

**I can't go on**- No puedo continuar

Ya estaba llegando. Y como de costumbre no veía ningún lugar para poder aparcar bien. Tendría que apañárselas como pudiese.

**It's so long** – Es deamsido

**I can't go on**- No puedo continuar

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres quedar?- preguntaba Rika amablemente al joven chino.- los chicos acaban de pedir comida a domicilio

- No de verdad. Es que estoy muy cansado y prefiero irme a casa. Aunque no creo que eso sea del todo bueno.

- Claro que no. Deberías quedarte y olvidarte de los problemas y de...- decí Aki despreocupadamente.

- ¿Todavía sigues en casa de tu hermana?- preguntó Chiaru mientras Shaoran afirmaba con la cabeza. – Con tus sobrinos jugueteando todo el día, ¿no?

- Exacto. Pero hoy intentaré pasar desapercibido.

Shaoran se despidió de las chicas y se fue en busca de los chicos que estaban en un despacho hablando tranquilamente. Aki le acompañaba hablando animadamente de las vacaciones, cosa en la que Shaoran no se permitía pensar. Ambos recorrieron los pasillos de la elegante embajada en busca de sus amigos. Mientrastanto las dos chicas continuaron hablando de sus asuntos.

- Oye, ¿que tal está Guinta?-preguntó Chiaru. –Me dijo Naoko que ahora lo ves bastante.

- Pse.- dijo a modo de afirmación Rika.- Lo veo cada mañana. Voy a desayunar a la cafetería donde él trabaja.

- Vaya, no te veo muy ilusionada.

- Es que no hablamos mucho. Supongo que después de perder el contacto... No creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

- Por que no intentas ser un poco más positiva. Estoy segura de que a él le encantaría volver a tener la misma relación de antes. Te quería muchísimo y...

- Chiaru, por favor, no empecemos con lo mismo de siempre. S"LO éramos amigos.

- Pero pudisteis ser mucho más que eso. De todas maneras no me refería a eso. Sólo hablaba de volver a ser tan amigos como antes, esa confianza que teníais el uno en el otro, ¿sabes?- Rika asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero parece que las cosas no son así. Es como si ya no tuviésemos de que hablar. Cuando estamos juntos se crea ese silencio inomodo... como cuando estás en un ascensor con un desconocido... Que solo se te ocurre hablar del tiempo.

- Estoy segura que no se trata de eso. Quizá no le prestas demasiada atención o... hay un obstáculo de por medio... alguna obsesión o...

-¡Basta ya! No quiera hablar más de este tema. No se por que os empeñáis en sacarlo siempre.

- Perdona pero sueles ser tú quien lo hace. "Matsuda hace esto", "he descubierto que Matsuda Tsukimine aquello", "ahora creo que Matsuda ha cambiado y prefiere aquello otro".- Chiaru continuó bromeando mientras Rika le suplicaba que se callase.

* * *

- ¿Así que era Sakura?- Yamasaki no se lo podía creer. Eriol le estaba contando que era Sakura la desconocida que irritaba a Shaoran. No cabía en si de alegría. Realmente sería muy divertido tomarles el pelo durante un buen rato.- Y ninguno de los dos se conocen todavía, ¿no?

- No, no claro que no. Saben como se llaman pero no han relacionado quien es cada uno. Así que puede ser genial. –decía Eriol frotándose las manos.

- Y no pretendes presentarlos por el momento, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. Iba a presentarlos lo antes posible pero después de enterarnos de esto... He pensado que podríamos darle un poco de emoción al tema.

- Ni que lo digas. -Yamasaki empezó a pensar en las múltiples posibilidades de este pequeño juego.- Mejor que ahora cambiemos de tema antes de que Shaoran nos pille hablando de esto.

- Si, será mejor. En cualquier momento vendrá a despedirse. Por suerte- Yamasaki hizo una extraño gesto. ¿A que se refería con "por suerte"?

- Bueno Eriol. ¿Me quieres contar ahora por que tanto interés en pedir comida a domicilio a "El Pollo Loco"?- preguntaba Yamasaki intrigado.

- Pues bien. Nuestra pequeña Sakurita ha vuelto a cambiar de trabajo y ahora....

- Ahora....- decía Yamasaki temiéndose lo peor.

- Des de ayer es repartidora en "El Pollo Loco". Es increíble. – Eriol continuaba hablando sin prestarle atención a su amigo quien estaba completamente blanco y asustado.- Por eso es una suerte que Shaoran se tenga que ir. Si no descubriría ya todo el pastel. Lo que no entiendo es como Sakura nos sorprende cada vez con algo nuevo. La verdad es que estamos alucinando con estos cambios pero hay que animarla. Tomoyo me ha llamado contándome que estaba algo triste así que hemos pensado en pedirle comida y darle así una sorpresa...

- ¿Triste? ¿Una sorpresa? Pero ¿estáis locos? No conocerás por casualidad ese restaurante ¿verdad?- preguntó Yamasaki nervioso.

- No ¿porqué?- preguntó Eriol

- Hay que detener esto. ¡Llama para anular el pedio o haz algo!

- Pero ¿por qué?- Eriol empezaba a preocuparse

De pronto se abrió la puerta del despacho y entraron Shaoran y Aki.

- ¡Chicos! Sólo venía a despedirme. – ambos chicos se levantaron y lo saludaron nerviosamente. Luego empezaron a hablar de extraños temas y acompañaron al joven chino a la entrada principal de la embajada.

- Es una pena que no puedas quedare hoy- dijo Eriol.- pero tú te quedas, ¿verdad?- añadió mirando a Aki quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Si una verdadera lástima- dijo Yamasaki.

- ¡Uy! Pero mira que tarde que es- dijo Eriol mirando el reloj. Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas. Ya nos llamarás mañana.- mientras decía esto se oyó un levemente un timbre. Era el timbre de la puerta trasera. Eriol no dudó dos veces y cerró la puerta de golpe. Shaoran se quedó alucinando por el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos pero decidió no pensar en ello. Estaba muy cansado para ello. Se limitó a girarse y a encaminarse hacia su coche.

Dentro de la casa Eriol se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera. Por el camino se encontró a Rika y a Chiaru.

- Venga chicas. Esto es una sorpresa. Sakura nos trae la comida. Es su nuevo trabajo. Así que vamos a darle una pequeña sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

Las chicas se miraron con interrogantes en la cabeza. ¿De que estaba hablando Eriol? Sería mejor seguirle el juego. De pronto Eriol abrió un armario y sacó una bolsa de él. De dentro de la bolsa sacó unos collares de fiesta silbatos, matasuegras y gorritos.

- Es para darle emoción al tema. – las chicas asintieron y se colocaron todos los adornos.

- Un momento, un momento.- dijo Yamasaki alertado- hay que parar esto. Es un error. Va a ser un desastre. ¿No sabéis que clase de restaurante es ese? Se dedican a obligar a sus repartidores a disfrazarse de... -pero entonces el timbre volvió a sonar y todos corrieron hacia la puerta trasera.

- Yamasaki, ¡Guarda tus mentiras para otro día!- Exclamó Chiaru agresivamente y dejando al pobre hombre atrás. Por una vez que decía la verdad y nadie le creía.

- No pretenderás que nos lo creamos, ¿no?-decía Aki quien se divertía viendo a Yamasaki tan alarmado.

Yamasaki empezó a correr detrás de todos gritando como un desesperado pero nadie le hacía caso. Cada vez se oía más fuerte el timbre. Y entonces llegó a la puerta trasera. Se colocó junto a los demás y entonces la puerta se abrió acompañada de una fuerte exclamación.

- Aquí tiene su pedido de...

- ¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

En ese momento las reacciones fueron varias.

Yamasaki se había tapado la cara con la mano. No quería verlo, pero a la vez su alma bromista le obligaba a verlo entreabriendo los dedos; tenía que hacer algo por mejorar la situación. Eriol se había quedado sin habla. Veía a un gran pollo delante de la puerta con un enorme paquete. ¿Realmente era su amiga Sakura? Rika estaba boquiabierta y se frotaba los ojos. Aki creía estar alucinando. En su opinión Sakura a no era la clase de persona que se disfrazaría, y menos de pollo. Chiaru miraba incrédulamente al gran pollo; lo peor sería tener que reconocer que por una vez Yamasaki no estaba mintiendo. Por último Sakura había palidecido. Miraba con sus ojitos verdes a sus amigos. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella? Se encontraba disfrazada, repartiendo comida enfrente de sus amigos. La tensión era máxima. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí dentro?- preguntó Rika

- Ho... Ho... Hola chicos- dijo con una casi inaudible voz.

- ¡Oh Dios Santo! Un pollo gigante se ha tragado a Sakura- no sabía si iba a mejorar o a empeorar la situación pero al menos rompería la tensión. Todos, incluido Sakura, empezaron a reír. Tardaron varios minutos en poder serenarse puesto que cada vez que la miraban volvían a estallar en risas.

- Va chicos. Ya os habéis reído suficiente.

- Lo... lo siento Sakura.- decía Eriol entre risas- pero es que antes le decía a Yamasaki que tu nunca dejas de sorprendernos pero... ¡Esto es demasiado!

- Pues yo encuentro que estás muy mona- dijo Chiaru intentando animarla.

- Más que mona sexy.- añadió Aki burlonamente.

- Pues con un poco de suerte te dejaran el disfraz para carnaval.- Rika intentaba buscarle el lado positivo

- Dejar a la pobre Sakura.- Yamasaki salió en su defensa. Se debía estar guardando algún as bajo la manga- Si a decidido trabajar como repartidora, pues debemos respetarla... seguro que "emPOLL"" las normas de los repartidores.- todos rieron ante el comentario de Yamasaki.

- Está bien, chicos. Lo he pillado. Os dejo en paquete y me voy. Tengo más cosas que hacer que aguantar vuestras bromitas- se giró para irse pero Eriol la detuvo.

- Lo siento Sakura. Hemos sido muy groseros contigo. Nos hemos pasado un "POLLO" contigo. Quiero decir un poco. - Todos reían a más no poder, incluso tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

- Eres un "caPOLLO" Eriol. No se dicen estas cosas a los amigos.- Chiaru también se apuntó a las bromas de sus amigos.

- ¿Os parece gracioso?- Sakura decía esto cruzando los brazos cubiertos de plumas a modo de las. La verdad es que estaba muy graciosa.- ¿No podéis cambiar de tema?

- Lo sentimos, mucho, no queremos que te enfades con nosotros. Tu sabes que eres nuestro "pimPOLLO" preferido.- Aki seguía bromeando pero Sakura frunció todavía más el ceño.

- Está bien. Vamos a dejar esto.- Rika se quedó pensativa y de pronto sonrió- ¿qué os parece si hablamos de la "POLLOnización" de las plantas?- Sakura tenía que asumirlo. Hoy y en los próximos días sería objeto de burla. Más le valía cargarse de paciencia. Se quitó la cabeza del uniforme y se quedó mirándolos a todos fijamente.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Alguien a decapitado al pollo!

- Será mejor que te lleves el encargo. No querríamos comernos a tus amiguitos. Sería casi canibalismo.

- Uy, uy, uy... creo que se está enfadando.- De hecho Sakura tenía una gran vena sobre la frente- será mejor que nos fuguemos. Que no vayamos muy lejos, como mínimo al "POLLO" Sur.- no parecían hartarse de bromear acerca de la vestimenta del restaurante.

- Veréis chicos. Ya se que os estáis divirtiendo mucho pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que, por favor, vosotros continuad bromeando pero yo tengo que irme. Se giró y salió dando un gran portazo.

- ¿Creéis que nos hemos pasado?- dijo Rika quien todavía estaba riendo.

-Mmmm... puede- dijo Yamasaki pensativo. – pero... ¡Iba disfrazada de pollo!- y volvieron a reír todos juntos.

- ¿Sabéis que ha sido lo más horrible de toda esta historia? – dijo Chiaru.- Pues que Yamasaki tenía razón. Por una vez que no mentía...

Por su parte Sakura caminaba frustrada hacía el lugar donde había dejado el coche. De pronto empezó a oír la bocina de un coche que no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez. Se acercó un poco más y vio como efectivamente como su coche impedía el paso de otro coche aparcado. Lo que le faltaba. Vestida de pollo y armando jaleos. Se acercó rápidamente al coche y cuando estaba a pocos pasos salió el conductor el otro coche aparcado.

- Oiga. La gente tiene mejores cosa que hacer que esperar porque no le da la gana de aparcar bien.- Y de pronto los ojos esmeralda de ella se fundieron con una mirada ámbar. Shaoran abrió la boca a más no poder. Sakura a la vez miró al otro conductor. Realmente tenía mala suerte. Hoy era el peor día de su vida.

- Tierra trágame- dijo murmurando mientras Shaoran estallaba en risas.

- Per... perdona... Jajajaja... Tal y como vas tienes derecho a aparcar en cualquier sitio.- él tampoco podía contener sus carcajadas. Sakura en cambio frunció el ceño y se quedó inmóvil. – ¿Es que se han acabado los disfraces de monstruo destructor y has tenido que pedir uno de pollo asesino?

Sakura estalló en ese momento. No podía soportar ni una sola broma más y menos de ese sujeto. Él no tenía derecho a burlarse de ella de eso modo.

- Que pasa, ¿te parece graciosa mi indumentaria?- Shaoran se calló en ese momento. Quizás la había ofendido. Al fin y al cabo ella le había devuelta la cartera hacía pocos días. No debía ser tan mala persona, tan solo un poco extravagante. Eso explicaba su incomprensible comportamiento. Pero cuando se iba a disculpar Sakura volvió a abrir la boca- ¿No te as visto a ti mismo? Vestido en ese aburrido traje gris de oficina. Pretendiendo ser un tipo importante que se mata trabajando todo el día encerrado frente a un ordenador.- Sus palabras tenían algo de razón.- Tú tan sólo eres un insecto petulante prematuramente envejecido y de mente obtusa- Ahora la que se estaba sobrepasando era Sakura y lo sabía. Pero no podía controlar toda su rabia después de aquel horrorosa día.

- Ei, ei, ei, espera pequeña energúmena. Eres una papanatas repelente sin capacidad de percepción. Apenas has acertado. Pero permíteme decirte que el traje conjunta perfectamente con tu personalidad.

Tras estas palabras Sakura dejo caer la cabeza del disfraz que sostenía entre las manos y observó con una mirada asesina al joven chino. Esto había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Dio un pequeño paso y se volvió a parar. Después miró fijamente al suelo. Shaoran estaba expectante. No sabía que debía esperarse de Sakura en este mismo instante así que retrocedió un par de pasos y se situó entre su coche que continuaba aparcado y el siguiente. De pronto Sakura dio un gran paso, justo el que le permitía dar su uniforme ya que con las patas de pollo perdía movilidad.

-Ahora verás- gritó Sakura y empezó a correr hacia el pobre Shaoran.- ¡No huyas cobarde!- pero él ya se había situado tras su coche. Sakura tendría que pasar por un estrecho pasillo formado por los dos coches.

- ¡Caramba! Ya veo mi equivocación. No eres un pollo, eres un gallo de peleas.-

Con este comentario Sakura no se lo pensó más decidió ir a darle su merecido. No era propio de Sakura tener comportamientos tan agresivos pero teniendo en cuenta el día de hoy, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Pero cuando intentó pasar entre los dos coches su suerte volvió a jugarle una mala pasada. Se quedó bloqueada entre ambos a causa del enorme disfraz de pollo. Al verlo intentó moverse pero no hubo manera. Shaoran se rió ante la graciosa situación. Verdaderamente Sakura estaba muy mona vestida de pollo atrapada entre dos coches.

- ¡Vaya! Lástima que no tenga una cámara de video. Podría enviar esto a un buen concurso. Lo titularía: "cómo cazar un pollo".

Sakura intentaba salir de esa situación pero no podía. No tan siquiera podía llegar a tocar el suelo con los pies. Empezaba a desesperarse. No podía más en ese momento se habría dejado caer al suelo y se habría quedado ahí parada hasta que alguien la recogiese. Pero lo cierto es que ni tan siquiera podía dejarse caer ya que estaba atrapada. Shaoran vio que realmente la chica estaba en apuros. Viéndola vestida así y con ese mal genio se figuró que debía haber tenido un mal día y por otro lado le había alegrado su día. Se había reído mucho con la escenita y verdaderamente los encuentros con esa muchacha extravagante le hacían olvidarse de todo el cansancio de su trabajo. Debería ayudarla.

-Esta bien. Voy a intentar sacarte de ahí- pese a su buena voluntad, le era difícil contener la risa.- pero sólo si prometes no pegarme.

-Mmmm... no me dejas muchas opciones así que creo que voy a tener que aceptar.- dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

-Y si no me golpeas.

-Ya te he dicho que sí.

-Ni me das patadas, me muerdes, me gritas, me insultas o cualquiera de sus variables

- Si no me sacas pronto seré yo la que te tenga que sacar de debajo de mi coche.

-Está bien. He pillado la idea.- Entonces Shaoran se acercó a Sakura yla levantó ligeramente. Luego la movió un poco hasta que pudo dejarla otra vez en el suelo. En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y permanecieron unos segundos en absoluto silencio. El que parecía haber sido su enemigo desconocido en los últimos días la estaba ayudando. – Que te parece si firmamos una sentencia de paz.- dijo Shaoran con una de sus mejores sonrisas y ofreciéndole la mano a Sakura.

Sakura miró su mano. Era una mano bastante grande y muy bien cuidada. Después volvió a mirarlo a él. Su pelo marrón estaba despeinado como siempre, pero esto no le daba un efecto desaliñado sino que le favorecía sus facciones. Sus ojos ámbar miraban expectantes a las verdes esmeraldas de Sakura a la espera de una respuesta. Y su sonrisa. Rara vez Shaoran Li sonreía pero valía la pena esperar toda una vida por verlo sonreír. Sakura se percató de que realmente era un chico muy atractivo. Después volvió su atención de nuevo hacia la mano. Sonrió y entonces le dio la mano.

- Sólo la paz temporal. Nunca se sabe lo que nos depara el futuro.

- Pero vaya. Te acabo de salvar y ahora me vienes con estas.- Shaoran se sentó sobre el capó de su coche y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

- Uy... Quizás mañana sale en las noticias y todo: "Valiente joven salva a desvalida muchacha de morir bajo las garras de un villano."

- No. Yo creo que todavía sería mejor el titular real: "Apuesto joven salva a un pollo gigante de una trampa espontánea creada por dos coches."- Sakura golpeó levemente el brazo de Shaoran. – ¡Ei! - dijo él acogiéndole la mano para que no le volviese a golpear.- Me has dicho que si te sacaba de ahí no me volverías a pegar.

- Esta bien. Oye... Siento si he estado un poco grosera pero es que he tenido un mal día y encima... vestida con este ridículo uniforme lo único que me faltaba era alguien más burlándose de mí.

- Vaya. Yo también lo siento. No debería haberme metido contigo. ¿y porque a sido tan horrible tu día?

Sakura miró al joven chino. ¿Hacía falta contestar esa pregunta?

-Bueno. Por si no te has percatado. Voy disfrazada de pollo. Este es mi nuevo trabajo. Y parece que incluso mis amigos se lo pasan en grande riéndose de mí. Por suerte ya he terminado todos los pedidos por hoy.

- No te lo tomes a mal. Es sólo que estás muy graciosa vestida de pollo. Pero piensa que podría ser mucho peor.

- Si, claro. Me podrían haber disfrazado de vaca, aunque el restaurante se llama "El Pollo Loco".

- O de cerdo.

- Espero que no estés insinuando nada con ese comentario.- dijo Sakura mirándolo de reojo.

- No, por supuesto que no, señorita.- dijo el moviendo los brazos- Va para mejorar tu día te invito a una copa.

- ¿Estás de broma? Sigo vestida de pollo. Que crees que pensaría la gente cuando me viese entrar.

- Pues que soy un buen cazador.- dijo Sahoran tranquilamente. Sakura se rió ante su comentario. Shaoran se sentía bien. Ahora estaba más relajado que antes y había olvidado todas las preocupaciones del trabajo. Un cargo tan importante conllevaba también mucha responsabilidad.- Bueno. Pues de cualquier modo creo que sería mejor irnos de aquí. Empieza a hacer mucho frío.

- Ves, yo con mi plumaje no tengo ese problema. Eres libre de irte cuando quieras.

- Mmm... la verdad es que no, pollo. - dijo Shaoran francamente. Sakura ni se molestó en protestar por el mote que le había asignado. Empezaba a resignarse. Pero ante el comentario un gran interrogante surgió sobre su cabeza, ¿a qué se refería?- De hecho tu coche sigue bloqueando la salida de mi coche así que no puedo irme.

Sakura sonrió al recordar como había empezado todo.

- Vaya. Lo siento. Supongo que esto si que a ha sido mi culpa. Ahora mismo lo muevo.

- Esta bien. Oye... hasta pronto pollo. – dijo tímidamente Shaoran.

- Si, hasta que el destino vuelva cruzar nuestros caminos. – y dicho esto Sakura se metió en el coche arrancó y se fue hacia el restaurante. Los encuentros con ese muchacho empezaban a intrigarle. Era demasiada casualidad encontrarse tantas veces con él. ¿Casualidad? En ese momento recordó a su amigo Eriol diciendo: "las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable". ¿Sería esto inevitable? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Notas de la autora. (intentaré ser breve): ¿qué os a parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? En caso afirmativo me alegro mucho. Como ya he dicho antes le dedico este capítulo a la cumpleañera Tomoyo. POR FAVOR si tenéis alguna queja, idea, comentario o cualquier cosa decírmelo. Me encantaría que lo hicieseis. Acepto cualquier tipo de critica y queja (pero no me enviéis mails bomba ni nada por el estilo).

La canción que he utilizado se llama "The worst day ever" by Simple Plan. Y realmente creo que sakura ha tenido uno de los peores días de su vida... ¡Que bochorno! Pero después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma. Esperemos que la tormenta de Sakura no dure demasiado.

Mil Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.

Carmen Dreaming Angel.


	4. Competición

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTOLO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO

Y lo siento por haber tardado un poco más de la cuenta con este capitulo. Empecé la Universidad y... es tooooodo tan difícil! Casi no tengo tiempo. Pero hace dos días cumplí 18 años y pensé: No puede dejar mis responsabilidades de lado, tengo lectores esperándome. Así que hoy mismo actualizo.

Este capitulo es una nueva dosis de humor y diversión en donde obviamente las casualidades no existen. Como ya dije poco a poco se ira complicando la trama y aparecerán más personajes. Si queréis tener una idea de cuando actualizaré, empezaré a dejar noticias en mi bio, o simplemente mándenme reviews.

Por ultimo y a mi gran pesar... CCS no me pertenece... aunque es algo que sueño cada noche bufffffffff!!!

Disfruten con la lectura

4. Competición

* * *

3 SEMANAS PARA NAVIDAD

Tomoyo llamaba insistentemente a la puerta. Oía a los chicos reírse dentro de la casa pero nadie venía a abrirle. Había quedado en casa de Eriol por un asunto misterioso que todavía no le había revelado. ¿de qué se trataría? Estaba intrigada por saberlo.

Por fin alguien se dignó a abrirle la puerta. Vio a Yamasaki como tenía la cara totalmente roja. Seguramente de tanto reír.

- ¿Se puede saber que estabais haciendo? ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto en abrirme? – preguntó algo molesta

- No te pongas de mal humor.- dijo Yamasaki.- Antiguamente las damas debían ser amables y no enfadarse mucho. Cuando una chica contestaba de esta forma debía disculparse invitando a los presentes a un gran banquete. Debía hacer pasteles de un mínimo de diez kilos y ...- en este momento Yamasaki se había quedado sólo hablando junto a la puerta. Tomoyo había pasado de él. Estaba muy intrigada y no le apetecía escuchar otra de las múltiple alucinaciones de Yamasaki- ¡Oye! Estaba hablando contigo...

- Verás es que Eriol me ha hecho venir por algo muy importante y me gustaría saber que es.

Ambos chicos entraron en una sala del apartamento de Eriol que apenas estaba iluminada. En un lado de la sala podían ver varios sillones normales y uno extrañamente alto y de color rojo. Era un sillón que Eriol había tenido des de muy pequeño. En realidad nadie podía decir des de cuando. Eriol le tenía un gran aprecio. Se sentía bien en él así que cuando se mudó a su propio apartamento se llevó el sillón con él. Cuando quedaban en su casa él solía sentarse en el sillón rojo como si estuviese presidiendo un gran consejo. Pero en la sala no solo se encontraba Eriol sino también una muy sonriente Nakuru, la prima de Eriol, y sobre su regazo dormía plácidamente Spinel, el gato de la familia Hiragizawa.

-Tomad asiento. Tenemos que hablar de un tema muy importante. - dijo Eriol seriamente. Tomoyo se acercó a la salida de la sala y buscó el interruptor para encender la luz. Después miró a los dos jóvenes quienes parecían molestos- ¡Tomoyo! Has estropeado todo el ambiente.

- Lo siento chicos pero creo que nos podríamos dejar de jueguecitos, lucecitas y voces graves. Me tenéis muy intrigada. ¿no será nada grave?- en ese momento Yamasaki y Eriol se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente.- Comprendido. Nada grave- dijo Tomoyo al observar la reacción de los chicos. Luego se acercó a Eriol y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Acto seguido se sentó en un sillón. Yamasaki también se sentó. - ¿de que se trata?

- Pues bien. Tenemos una misión- dijo Naukuru

- Así es. Tu ya estás al corriente más o menos.

- Se trata de un plan que hemos de organizar y llevar a cabo en los próximos días para poder realizar...

- No voy a repetirlo ni una vez más.- Tomoyo se estaba cansando de tantos rodeos y tantos misterios- ¿De que va todo esto?

-Está bien, está bien. Se trata sobre nuestros queridos amigos... – comentó Nakuru con una sonrisa picarona

- Shaoran y Sakura- dijo Yamasaki con voz maliciosa.

En ese momento Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta. Pretendían organizar un nuevo encuentro.

- La última vez que se vieron fue hace unos días justo aquí enfrente- informó Yamasaki.

-¿Quéeee? –dijo Tomoyo sorprendida. No tenía ni idea. Creía que había sido en mi trabajo Y...

-Vaya, Tomoyo, parece que pierdes facultades. Te quedas atrás en las investigaciones...

- Explicarme que paso- dijo suplicante.

- Está bien. Bueno, después de que Sakura nos trajese la comida- en ese momento una sonrisa se formó en la cara de los dos jóvenes recordando el uniforme de Sakura.

-Y... ahora que lo decís. Creo que os pasasteis un poco con Sakura. Me contó que le hicisteis.

-Sí. Lo sabemos- dijo Eriol con una expresión arrepentida pero luego sus labios volvieron a dibujar otra sonrisa- pero... ¡iba disfrazada de pollo!

-Lo sé. Habría dado cualquier cosa por gravarla con mi cámara.

-Te lo perdiste Tomoyo. Creo que hacía años que no me reía así.- dijo Yamasaki

-Bueno. Pero chicos intentad no pasaros tanto, ¿vale?-ambos chicos asintieron sin muchas ganas- Y ahora continuad. ¿Cómo que se encontraron? Pero... no los presentasteis, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Shaoran ya se iba cuando Sakura llego por la puerta de atrás. Pero el pollo había aparcado justo delante de Shaoran así que se quedó bloqueado.

-Cuando Sakura se fue- prosiguió Yamasaki- miramos por la ventana como se iba y... ¡cual fue nuestra sorpresa!

-Creo que ni tan sólo necesitan que les organicemos encuentros. Se pelearon, casi llegaron a la violencia física, pero acabaron bien...

-¿Que queréis decir?- peguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-Ahora lo verás. - dijo Eriol levantándose y acercándose al televisor.- En la embajada hay muchas cámaras de seguridad y por suerte una pudo gravarlos- introdujo un video y empezaron a verlo.- La pena es que no podamos oír lo que se dicen.

Tomoyo sonrió al ver a Sakura vestida de pollo. Ella todavía no la había visto con su uniforme. Vio como los dos jóvenes hablaban bastante agresivamente. De pronto Sakura caminó hacia delante como si se fuese a abalanzar sobre Shaoran- parece muy enfadada- comentó Tomoyo.

-Calla, Calla que ahora vino lo mejor- dijo Yamasaki.

De pronto Sakura empezó a perseguir a Shaoran y... se quedó atrapada entre los dos coches por culpa de su enorme disfraz. Tomoyo no pudo resistir sus ganas de reír. Casi lloraba de tanto reír. Realmente era lo mejor. Se haría una copia de ese video sin ninguna duda. El video finalizó momentos después.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo.

- ¿Que si me ha gustado? ¡Es lo mejor que h visto nunca!

- Yo tampoco me lo podía creer cuando lo vi.- añadió Nakuru.

- Lo sabemos.- dijo Yamasaki.- Quería enviarlo a un programa de videos graciosos y tomas falsas pero Eriol no me deja- una gota resbaló por la nuca de Tomoyo. Sakura se pondría hecha una furia.

-Bien chicos. No olvidemos para que hemos venido. Cualquier día de estos se acabarán conociendo así que si queremos reírnos un poco más... Hemos de organizarle un encuentro ahora mismo.

- Y grabarlo en video.- dijo Tomoyo

Los chicos miraron a la joven reportera que tenía estrellitas en los ojos. No eran tan buenos detectives como para seguir a dos amigos suyos con una cámara sin que se enterasen...

- Tomoyo, creo que nos limitaremos a escuchar sus dos versiones del encuentro e imaginarnos lo demás. – Tomoyo frunció el ceño.- Si nos pillan...

- Está bien. ¿Ya tenéis pensado algún plan?

- Mmm... en realidad pretendíamos que propusieses tu uno.¬¬U

- Pues no tengo ninguna idea buena. Podríamos quedar con ellos en un café y luego no aparecer.

- Pero... si hacemos eso sospecharan. Quedan con dos amigos y les dejan plantados y casualmente se encuentran... demasiado evidente que es una trampa. – dijo Nakuru.

- No creáis. Estamos hablando de Sakura y Shaoran. Este par podrían creérselo todo.- después miró a Tomoyo y dijo- Shaoran es casi tan inocente como Sakura, se cree tooooodas mis mentiras- Tomoyo sonrió

- Vale, creo que tengo una idea- dijo Eriol. – Hemos de hacer que se encuentren.

- A ver, dejad a la experta en citas "casuales"- interrumpió Nakuru.- Tiene que ser en un sitio público. Y han de tener un motivo para empezar una conversación.

- ¿Que os parece un supermercado?- propuso Eriol.

-Pero... ¿cómo haríamos que se encontraran y discutieran?

En ese momento una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Tomoyo. Tenía el plan perfecto. Los tres jóvenes continuaron maquinando su divertido plan durante mucho rato. Lo llevarían a cabo dos días después.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta del coche y se dispuso a bajar. Le costó bastante pues casi no podía salir por la puerta con su enorme disfraz.

-Juro que mañana mismo dejo este trabajo- se decía a ella misma. Aunque la verdad, es que lo había dicho cada día desde que empezó a trabajar en "El Pollo Loco" y todavía seguía trabajando.- Y encima en domingo y turno de noche, ¿dónde se ha visto esto?

Consiguió salir del coche y coger la cabeza del disfraz de pollo. Se la puso en l cabeza y después también se colocó las piernas que acababan en unas enormes patas amarillas. Era lo más ridículo que había tenido que hacer jamás. Cogió el encargo y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Llegó a la puerta del jardín y atravesó la verja que estaba abierta. Le extraño bastante pero decidió acercarse hasta la casa. Cuando iba a llamar oyó un ruido rara detrás de ella. Era como un gruñido. Se paro antes de que su dedo llegase al timbre. Se giró lentamente y allí estaba. Un enorme perro negro enseñándole los dientes.

El perro empezó ladrar y ella sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr. El perro la perseguís muy de cerca. La cogería en cualquier momento pus ella con su enorme disfraz de pollo no podía correr. ¿Qué podía hacer?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que llevaba el pedido en una mano. Claro, el perro debía oler el pollo. Lanzó el paquete al suelo y continuó corriendo unos segundos. Pero notó que el perro había dejado de ladrar y se había parado. Frenó en secó y se giró para ver como el sabueso olfateaba el encargo que ella debía entregar. Una gota resbaló por su nuca. Acababa de lanzarle la comida al perro. ¿Qué entregaría ahora?

Se quedó observando al perro e intentando recuperar la respiración pero antes de que el enorme animal mordiese lo que Sakura le había lanzado, levantó la vista y se la quedó mirando.

- No, no perrito. Yo no soy un pollo. Ya te he tirado todo lo que tenía.- Sakura intentaba convencer al animal sin ningún resultado. Éste avanzó un poco.- por lo visto le he parecido un pollo mas suculento que el que preparan en el restaurante. –Y tras estás palabras empezó a correr de nuevo huyendo del perro.

Debía ponerse a salvo, pero ¿dónde? Puede que si trepase a un árbol el pero no la alcanzase, pero ¿podría? Iba vestida de pollo, casi no podía correr y mucho menos trepar. Pero en situaciones así es increíble lo que uno es capaz de hacer.

Se lanzó hacia un árbol pero en ese momento algo la retuvo. El perro la había alcanzado. La había agarrado por la pierna. Sakura se agarró más fuerte al árbol e intentó subir un poco. Peor en ese momento notó como no le había mordido a ella sino a la pata del disfraz. Esta se deslizó por su pierna mientras la repartidora subía por el árbol. El perro permaneció bajo el árbol mordisqueando la pierna del uniforme hasta que se percató de que no era más que un trozo de tela.

Sakura empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y en pocos segundos una pareja salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el árbol donde estaba Sakura. El hombre sujetó al perro y lo llevó hacia dentro de la casa.

-Cuanto lo siento.- dijo l mujer indignada y ayudando a Sakura a bajar el árbol.- Nuestro pequeño Niko sólo estaba intentando jugar contigo, es muy juguetón.

-¿Pequeño? ¿juguetón?- contesto Sakura todavía temblando por el susto.- Señora, su perro me ha confundido con un pollo gigante y ha intentado devorarme.

La señora rió ante el comentario de Sakura. Ciertamente debía parecerlo.

-Juro que mañana mismo dejo este trabajo- gritó mirando al cielo. Esto había llegado hasta el límite de su paciencia.

* * *

Tomoyo conducía a toda prisa como si llegase tarde y miraba insistentemente el reloj. Sakura la observaba con grandes interrogantes. Últimamente tenía un comportamiento muy extraño. Hoy Tomoyo le había pedido que fuese a comprar crema de leche. Y ella misma la estaba llevando a supermercado del centro.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber para que quieres crema de leche?- preguntó Sakura

Tomoyo tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga y simplemente dijo- Para una cenas especial para Eriol. Iría yo misma pero hoy tengo muchísimo trabajo. No puedo perder ni un minuto. Pero como que me venía de paso y he pensado que tu podrías entrar a comprarlo.- luego rió nerviosamente.

-¿Y necesitas crema de leche? ¿vas a prepararle uno de esos platos tan...- Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.- Y... no podríais limitaros a encargar una pizza?

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices encargar comida a domicilio no es mala idea. Podemos llamar a un restaurante que se llama el Pollo Loco. Me han dicho que los pedidos son espectaculares.- tras esas palabras Tomoyo intentó contener la risa.

- Esta bien. Ya de paso aprovecharé para hacer la compra. Nos estamos quedando con la nevera vacía.- dijo Sakura sin estar del todo convencida

- Está bien. Y acuérdate de comprar comida para Kero. Este gato va a ser nuestra ruina.- bromeó Tomoyo.

Por fin giraron la esquina y visualizaron el supermercado. Entonces Tomoyo aceleró un poco y dejo a Sakura a escasos metros de la puerta despidiéndose de ella muy rápidamente. Después Tomoyo volvió a arrancar y desapareció de la vista de Sakura quien seguía extrañándose por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Tomoyo no esperó más que unos breves segundos para alcanzar el móvil y marcar un número. Estaba muy impaciente. Por fin se oyó algo al otro lado del teléfono:

- Operación avestruz- dijo una voz acompañada de una risa- ¿me recibes? Cambio.

- Si Yamasaki. Te recibo pero no pienso jugar a este estúpido juego de nombrecillos. Toda mi parte del trabajo ya está hecha. Acabo de dejar a Sakura frente al supermercado.

- Perfecto. Lo he visto todo. Yo avisé a Shaoran para que viniese a comprar lo que me dijiste y lo acabo de ver entrar. Estoy en la acera de enfrente. Cambio.

- ¿Qué??? Si te ven se estropeará todo. Vete de ahí corriendo.

- Relájate. No me reconocerán. No bajo mi gabardina.- dijo junto con una carcajada. Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Tomyo. Yamasaki se estaba tomando todo esto demasiado en serio. Era un bromista nato.

- De cualquier manera nuestro trabajo ya está hecho. Ahora todo depende de ellos.

- Oye pero como te has asegurado de que vayan a encontrar y a volver a entablar conversación.

- Eso fue idea de Nakuru. Digamos que ayer ejercité un importante poder adquisitivo.

-¿Que quieres decir?

- Nada pequeños detalles.

-Ah. Está bien. Yo también me he encargado de algún pequeño detalle. Tamvbién por encatgo de nakuru. Esa chica es un as. - en ese momento Tomoyo pasó junto a un guardia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pero antes de que pudiese oír la respuesta el guardia le hizo señas para que parase. Tomoyo tubo que dejar la conversación. Bajó la ventanilla- Hola, buenos días dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Sabe usted que no se puede conducir hablando por teléfono?- preguntó secamente el guardia.

- Lo sé agente pero es que...

Volviendo a la puerta del supermercado...

Sakura estaba cogiendo un carro con suma dificultad. Siempre le costaba mucho separarlo de los demás carros. De pronto se movió hacia a tras para dirigirse hacia la entrada del supermercado y su espalda chocó contra alguien que estaba cogiendo una cesta de la compra de las que estaban justo al lado de los carros.

- Perdone- dijo amablemente sin tan siquiera fijarse en la persona y continuó su camino. Pero la otra persona si que se percató de quien era ella.

- ¿Sakura?

Entonces Sakura se giró y se fijo en él. Era Shaoran. Que casualidad (todos, lectores y autora, sabemos que no es una casualidad, jeje) volverse a encontrar otra vez con él.

- Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó para salir del paso. Estaba realmente sorprendida y bloqueada.

- Bueno pollo.- Shaoran miró la cesta de la compra que acababa de coger y después miró a Sakura sonrientemente quien había fruncido el ceño al escuchar su mote. - Podría decirte que vengo a esquiar, o a bailar pero... cualquier persona con sentido diría que vengo al supermercado a hacer la compra.- Sakura golpeó suavemente el brazo de Shaoran. Por supuesto que si pregunta había sido bastante tonta pero no hacía falta que le tomara el pelo.- Un amigo me ha pedido que le compre unas cosas urgentemente y ...

Ambos entraron en el supermercado hablando tranquilamente y se dirigieron hacia el mismo pasillo. Era extraño que dos personas que en un principio no se soportaban ahora pudiesen hablar tan tranquilamente. Pero algo les decía que la tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho. De repente Sakura vio un pote de crema de leche y alargo la mano para cogerlo. En el mismo instante Shaoran hizo el mismo gesto y ambas manos chocaron. Por un momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos y después volvieron a centrar su atención en el producto. No habían más en el estante y los dos jóvenes no soltaban el único que había.

- Esta bien. Seguramente tendrán más en el almacén.- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia un empleado del supermercado.- Perdone. ¿les queda más crema de leche para cocinar?- el empleado negó con la cabeza.

- No, es el último que nos queda. Hoy se nos han acabado todos pero mañana volveremos a tener. – seguidamente el encargado se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes mirándose insistentemente y mirando hacia la crema de leche. ¿Quién cedería?

- Bueno. Yo te lo daría con mucho gusto pero es que es para un amigo mío que lo necesita urgentemente.- Dijo Shaoran. Tomando el envase de crema del estante.- Con lo pesado que se había puesto Yamasaki para que fuera a comprar no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitase.

- Sí pero, yo lo vi primero- dijo Sakura arrebatándoselo de las manos.

- Pero yo lo cogí primero- Shaoran volvió a tomarlo en posesión. A Sakura le empezaba a incomodar esa situación.

- Deberías cederle la preferencia a las damas.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Damas? ¿dónde?, ¿Yo no veo a ninguna dama por aquí? – dijo Shaoran mirando a un lado y a otro del pasillo y sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Damelo!- exigió Sakura y ante la negación de Shaoran se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle la crema de leche pero Shaoran fue más rápido y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza. Sakura se puso de puntitas para alanzarlo pero estaba demasiado alto. Hizo grandes esfuerzos para llegar pero le fue imposible. Entonces fue cuando desvió su atención del pote de crema de leche y se fijo en Shaoran quien la contemplaba muy divertido.- ¿Te parece gracioso?

- Si. Contestó el mirando fijamente a los verdes ojos de Sakura.

-Vaya. Al parecer cada vez que nos vemos hago algo que te parece gracioso.

- ¿Has pensado en dedicarte al circo?. Yo creo que aprovecharías todo tu talento.

- Oye. No te pases. – dijo Sakura algo molesta. No quería volver a enfrentarse con ese individuo. Shaoran decidió no hacer más bromas sobre el tema.- No me parece justo que tu te quedes la crema sólo porque seas más alto.

-Es la ley de la naturaleza.- le dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice. Sakura frunció el ceño.- No te preocupes. Lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

Sakura le pisó fuertemente el pié.- Ya he crecido lo suficiente para entender esto.- y le sacó la lengua haciendo una mueca graciosa.

- Ei. No vuelvas a la agresión. Por aquí no hay ningún papá Noel.- dijo Shaoran divertido aunque todavía con una mueca de dolor por el pisotón.- Oye, para lo pequeña que pareces debes pesar mucho por que me ha dolido.

- ¿Se puede saber que insinúas?- dijo Sakura enfadada por el comentario.

-Mmmm... si te preocupa tu peso no deberías comer tanto. Esto tiene muchas calorías. Será mejor que yo me la lleve.

-Ni en sueños. –Sakura negaba con la cabeza. En realidad no tenía tanta importancia conseguir la crema de leche, podía decirle a Tomoyo que simplemente no había. Pero ese individuo se estaba poniendo muy cabezota y poco amable. Eso la empujaba a luchar por la crema.- Nos lo echaremos a suertes.

- No tengo porque. Ya está en mi poder- ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabezota?

- Pero... siempre puedo empezar a gritar y, créeme, todo el mundo creería antes a una inocente jovencita. A ver... ¿que puedo gritar?, ¿hago referencia a un acoso? ¿a un robo?

Shaoran la miró indignado. ¿Sería capaz de hacer tal cosa? Recordó los encuentro precedentes a estos. Esa muchacha no tenía ningún inconveniente a gritar en medio de lugares públicos. Se podía quejar por todo y finalmente podía dejarlo en ridículo otra vez. Él podía devolverle la pelota fácilmente pero el caso es que no quería otro episodio bochornoso en su vida.

- Quieres decir que serías capaz de montar un POLLO- dijo aprovechando el momento para bromear. Sakura frunció el ceño y abrió la boca pero justo antes de que dijese una sola palabra Shaoran la interrumpió- Hecho.

Le tendió la mano y la miró fijamente. Sakura miró unos breves segundos la mano ¿merecía la pena confiar en él? No tenía otro remedio. De momento era él quien tenía el único pote que quedaba en toda la tienda, así que no tenía otro remedio. Estrechó su mano con la de él zanjando el trato. La mano de Sakura se veía extremadamente pequeña al lado de las del joven chino. No era la primera vez que se daban la mano. Días atrás cuando Sakura iba disfrazada de pollo ya habían firmado la paz. Aunque realmente no había durado demasiado.

- ¿Como quieres que lo hagamos?

-Mmmm... no lo sé- dijo Sakura pensativa.- ¿a cara o cruz?

- ¡No!- contestó Shaoran cortante.- Me niego. Las monedas me odian. Y... antes de que propongas nada más me niego a utilizar cualquier cancioncita estúpida.

Sakura imitó graciosamente lo que él había dicho.

-Bien quejica. Entonces...

-Oye pollo, que sepas que no soy un quejica- ¿cómo conseguía esa chica sacarle de sus casillas? Conseguir que el serio y sereno Shaoran se comportase como un joven normal y más aun, le siguiese el juego?

-Lo que tu digas. Primero deja el trofeo en la estantería. Todavía no es tuyo... ni lo será. –Shaoran le hizo caso y se quedaron los dos mirándose fijamente. ¿Quien llegaría la final? - Entonces, ¿que propones?

-La suerte no es una buena justicia. Propongo que nos lo ganemos de alguna manera.

¿así que ahora Shaoran pretendía mejorar la competición? Pues Sakura no se pensaba quedar corta. Llegaría hasta el final y conseguiría el premio.

- El primero que haga reir al dependiente con un buen chiste- dijo Sakura ya encaminándose en busca de una víctima.

-Espera un momento- Shaoran la había detenido. La sostenía por el brazo para que no se fuese a iniciar una competición.- No tengo ningún inconveniente en contar chistes pero se trata de evitar otro episodio bochornoso. Sino me iría ahora mismo dejandote en este pasillo gritando como una loca.

Sakura se había quedado observando. En el fondo tenía razón. El pobre chaval pensaría que estaba delante de dos locos.

-Hagamos que alguien decida por nosotros.

- Alguien imparcial- aclaró Shaoran.

- Por supuesto. Le daremos razones para que elija quien gana.

- Esta bien pero ¿cómo y quien?

- Cada uno cogerá una marca de un mismo producto. Daremos las razones por las cuales creemos que nuestro producto es el mejor. Le preguntaremos la opinión a alguien que este por ahí...

- Y a quien dé la razón ese será el ganador. Perfecto. ¿Qué sugieres que escojamos?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Empezaron a caminar por varios pasillos en busca de un producto lo suficientemente adecuado. De pronto vieron como en el pasillo de productos de limpieza había una mujer con un carro y una gran lista. Debía estar haciendo la compra del mes así que estaría un par de minutos por ese pasillo. Además parecía lo suficientemente cotilla como para inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas. Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Habían encontrado el pasillo perfecto.

- ¿Detergentes?-susurró el joven chino. Sakura asintió, le cogió el brazo y empezó a caminar hacia los detergentes. Shaoran notó como su cara se volvía un poco mas roja de lo normal. ¿Qué le pasaba con aquella chica? Podían estar a punto de matarse y un minuto después estar cogidos del brazo.

- Vamos a coger "Micolor". -Dijo ella en voz alta para que la mujer la oyese bien.

-De ninguna manera. El mejor detergente es "Ariel". -la mujer miró a los jóvenes de reojo.

-Pero "cariño" -dijo Sakura metiéndose completamente en el papel- Este detergente es ecológico. No daña el medio ambiente.

-Sí, "cielito", pero "Ariel" es más barato.- puede que no fuese del todo convincente. Tendría que mejorar su técnica. Con cuidado vigilaba de reojo si la mujer les prestaba atención.

- Apenas es un poco más caro además este es perfumado. Tiene aroma a flores silvestres.- por fin la mujer pareció girarse para oír mejor la conversación de los dos competidores.

- No pretendo ir por la oficina apestando a hierbas del campo. Además, el mío lava más blanco.

- Si apenas tenemos ropa blanca. Pero me niego. Estropea la piel de las manos. En cambio este ecológico es dermoprotector. Y además también protege los colores. - La mujer había picado el anzuelo. Se mostraba interesada por la conversación. Ambos controlaban que ella les pudiera oír y que no perdiese interés.

- ¿Qué más te da? No lavamos la ropa a mano. Para eso está la lavadora. Además yo si que tengo muchas camisas blancas.- Había sido un gran fallo para Sakura necesitaba un buen argumento para volverse a meter en la competición.

- ¿Pero no has visto lo gracioso que es el payaso que anuncia "Micolor"?

-Sí lo he visto y más que gracioso yo diría que es terrorífico. Pero, ¿no has visto el anuncio de "Ariel"? " Más blanco no se puede".

- ¡Oh! Pero mira. Aquí hay una oferta. Mira este pack. Si compras un paquete de 5Kg de "Micolor" te llevas también este nuevo quitamanchas que acaba de salir al mercado.

- No me convence. "Ariel" deja la ropa taaaaaaaaaaaan suave- ni el mismo Shaoran se podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo de un simple detergente. Jamás creyó poderle sacar tanto partido a un simple producto de limpieza. Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver la expresión de la cara de su contrincante.

Sakura se preguntó si realmente la mujer se estaría creyendo que eran una pareja discutiendo por una marca de detergente.- _¿Yo con éste individuo egocéntrico? Ni en broma_- pensó.

- Pero, "pichoncito", - continuó Sakura. A cada apodo cariñoso que se ponían el otro fruncía el ceño. – para eso ya tenemos el suavizante.

La mente de Shaoran recorría rápidamente sus recuerdos en busca de algún anuncio televisivo de detergentes. Ya se le estaban terminando las ideas.- Pero mira "palomita", este está hecho con jabón de Marsella. Dicen que es el mejor jabón del mundo. Se hacía en Francia y...

- Vaya hombre. No me vuelvas a contar la misma historia de siempre... bla, bla, bla- Sakura lo interrumpió para que no pudiese ganar protagonismo pero lo cierto es que ella también estaba en blanco miro a Shaoran quien le guiñó el ojo como muestra de que era el momento de dar por finalizadas las argumentaciones.

Sakura se giró y miró con una amplia sonrisa a la mujer. Dio un paso hacia ella seguida de Shaoran.

-Perdone pero... ¡vaya! , que abrigo más bonito- esto le ayudaría a ganar puntos.- Usted parece tener muy buen gusto para la ropa – Shaoran estaba boquiabierto, le estaba haciendo la pelota a la mujer, eso era juego sucio.- Que detergente escogería.- Dijo enseñándole de cerca su detergente mientras Shaoran también le mostraba su opción.

La mujer observó la cara de la pareja y después contempló los dos detergentes.- Bueno, ambos son de muy buena calidad pero... -dudó un momento mientras que los dos jóvenes esperaban impacientes.- creo que me decantaría por "Micolor"- una triunfante sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Sakura. ¡Ella era la ganadora!

-Vaya, muchas gracias señora agradecemos su opinión. -Y en cuanto Sakura cogió el carro parta ir en busca de se premio noto coma el brazo de Shaoran pasaba por encima de su hombro y la retenía junto con los detergentes.

- De todas maneras, "encanto"- está vez el apodo sonó más irónico que las anteriores- creo que todavía nos quedan un montón de detergentes por descartar.

En pocos segundos la mujer despareció del pasillo y se quedaron solos frente a una gran cantidad de productos de limpieza. Entonces Shaoran soltó a Sakura. No sabía como se había atrevido a coger así a una desconocida aunque ella estaba dejando de serlo para él. Estaba algo sonrojado pero Sakura también lo estaba. De cualquier manera estaba muy enfadado por el juego sucio.

- Eres una tramposa.- le dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador. – No se ha valido.

- No te comportes así. Pareces un niño pequeño- le dijo despeinándolo.- Has de aprender a aceptar una derrota.

-La aceptaría si fuese una derrota justa pero NO lo es.- dijo cruzándose de brazos muy molesto.

- Así es la vida. – entonces la joven chica se encaminó de nuevo a la busca de su premio pero Shaoran hizo lo mismo que ella.

-_Esta tía es una bruja_- pensó Shaoran.

Sakura aceleró el paso con su carro para adelantarlo pero él hizo lo mismo y en apenas un par de segundos estaban corriendo por el pasillo. ¿Quién les iba a decir que la competición terminaría en una salvaje carrera? Sakura intentaba cortarle el paso con el carro pero no conseguía dejarlo atrás ya que él se defendía con su cesta. Cuando llegaron al final de ese pasillo derraparon pues debían girar para encaminarse al pasillo del trofeo. Pero entonces chocaron con el dependiente.

-Por favor. Debo pedirles que no armen tanto alboroto. No se pueden hacer careras con los carros.

Pero para ese momento ya lo habían dejado atrás y continuaban corriendo por los pasillos. Por fin llegaron al pasillo. Entraron en él acelerando n la recta final, llegaron justo enfrente del estante de la crema de leche, alargaron el brazo para cogerlo y....

Casi se caen al suelo de estupefacción. No podían creárselo. Ya no estaba. Alguien debía acabar de comprarlo. ¿Como podían haber cometido un error así? No sabían si reír o llorar. Llevaban más de un cuarto de hora pelándose por el último pote de crema de leche, haciendo el ridículo y alabando a productos de limpieza y total, ¿Y para que? Para nada porque ninguna se llevaría el premio.

Se miraron y empezaron a reír fuertemente. Se señalaban el uno al otro y señalaron el estante donde había estado s ansiado premio. De pronto dejaron de reír y se miraron con odio. De sus ojos salían rayos asesinos. Estaban decepcionados y enfadados.

- Es todo culpa tuyo- gruñó el chino.- Tu me has dicho que lo dejase ahí que todavía no era mío. Ahora lo sería de no ser por ti.

-¿Mía? Eres tu el que lo ha dejado. No haberme hecho caso.

-Eres una cabezota caprichosa. Ni tan sólo tu te comprendes.

-Des de luego, eres la persona más insoportable que conozco.

-Vaya, porque será que me cuesta bastante de creer. Seguro que tienes un club de pollos asesinos que se dedican a hacer llorar a niños inocentes.

-¿Cuando piensas dejar de recordar eso? ¿vives anclado en el pasado?

-Ese pasado pasó hace unos pocos días, cabeza de chorlito.- dijo llevando su dedo índice hasta la frente de Sakura y golpeando suavemente varias veces.

En ese mismo instante la mujer que había decidido el detergente pasó por ese pasillo y vio a los jóvenes gritando y discutiendo. Cuando pasó por su lado los miró amablemente.- No sabía que las parejas jóvenes de hoy en día podían discutir tanto por un simple detergente. Deberíais comprar los dos. – después prosiguió su camino dejando a los chico mudos.

- ¿_Pareja? Como esa mujer se podía haber creído en serio que éramos una pareja_- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y mentalmente repasaron todos los defectos del otro con gran exageración, claro está. Después se giraron y se fue cada uno por su camino sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más.

* * *

- ¡Anímate! Nos lo pasaremos bien. Hace siglos que no lo hacemos.

- No Naoko, ya te he dicho que no puedo. Estoy muy cansada y no me apetece.-contestó Rika al otro lado del teléfono.

-Eso no es no poder, es más bien no querer.

- Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, pero me levanto muy temprano y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Como irte a primera hora a una cafetería a observar...- Naoko buscó las palabras exactas- digamos... ¿observar el paisaje?- se oyó un pequeño gruñido, este comentario sobraba.- Venga Rika. Te estás convirtiendo en una vieja cascarrabias aburrida.

-Oye, eso no es cierto. Lo único que pasa es que no me apetece maquillarme como una puerta y salir con unos zapatos de tacones que me destrozan los pies para entrar en un local lleno de borrachos.-ante estás palabras Naoko se rió.

- No es verdad. No tienes que hacer eso. Sólo te pido que vengas. Ven como quieras. Pero hace mucho que las chicas no tenemos una noche de juerga. A Chiaru le ha parecido muy buena idea y seguro que Sakura también se apunta.

- ¿Y Tomoyo?

-No, ella no puede venir. Me ha dicho que tiene una especie de cena con Eriol y me ha contado una especie de historia pero no la he llegado a entender. Creo que se llevan algo entre manos. ¿Qué me dices?¿vendrás?

-Pues que todavía no he oído ninguna razón que me convenza para ir.

- Pues... ¿cómo tú, la más romántica, pretende encontrar a su príncipe azul si se queda de brazos cruzados y no sale a buscarlo?

- Yo no he dicho que esté buscando a un príncipe azul.

-Sí lo haces. " quiero un novio"- dijo Naoko imitando la voz de Rika suplicante- Siempre lo has hecho. La verdad es que creo que escoges a los hombres equivocados y te obsesionas demasiado con ellos.- Rika sabía que Naoko tenía razón pero no lo aceptaría delante de ella. No podía remediarlo, ella era así.- Pero... ¿sabes que nunca encontrarás a tu príncipe si no sales a buscarlo? ¿pretendes que te caiga del cielo?

-Mmmm.... no estaría mal.- bromeó Rika

-Pues no lo va a hacer. En serio, a todas nos conviene salir. Sobretodo a ti. Últimamente sólo piensas en una cosa y...

-Y no me importa.

- Rika, para de dar rodeos. Sabes perfectamente que no te puedes enamorar de un desconocido y...

- ¿porque no? Todo el mundo lo hace incluso tú- interrumpió Rika.

-Si, pero si no haces nada por conocerlo y acercarte a él...

- Pero Naoko, en realidad no es un desconocido. Es un profesor de la universidad de...

-Lo sé, lo sé, me lo has contado mil veces. Averiguar toda su vida no es conocerlo. Es pasarse de la ralla.

- ¿qué insinúas?

-No insinúo nada. Te lo digo bien claro. No puedes encerrarte en una fantasía. Tienes que salir y encontrar a gente nueva.. sin obsesionarte con nadie.

-Pero Naoko...

- Ni peros ni nadas. No acepto un no por respuesta. Hoy saldremos todas de fiesta. Te quiero bien arreglada y guapa a las nueve en mi casa, ¿entendido?

Naoko tenía razón pero Rika jamás lo reconocería. Sabía que iría a ninguna parte y que no conseguiría nada con su soñado profesor pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba ser así. De cualquier manera no era tan mala idea salir de fiesta con sus amigas. Hacia siglos que no lo hacían. Lo haría por ellas. Además si no acabarían llamándola todo el rato hasta que cediera.

-De acuerdo pero... Nada de empujarme contra ningún chico. Ya me puedo valer por mi solita.- Naoko rió ante el comentario de su amiga.

- ¿Ni una pequeña ayudita?- Rika gruño al otro lado del teléfono dando a entender que no.

Rika era muy tímida por los chicos. Por eso solía refugiarse tras un sueño del hombre perfecto. Escogía a un hombre y lo idealizaba hasta el máximo. A veces sus enamoramientos duraban incluso varios años. Ya lo había hecho con el profesor Terada cuando iban a la escuela primaria pero años después continuaba haciendo lo mismo con otros hombres. Ya era hora de que dejase esa costumbre. Por eso sus amigas solían bromear con ella para que dejase su timidez de lado y intentase acercarse a otros chicos.

-Os lo digo en serio. Si no, no pienso aparecer. Me colocáis en situaciones muy embarazosas.

-Pero si sólo pretendemos que de desinhibas. Bueno, está bien. Nos comportaremos pero más vale que te lances a por algún chico.- ambas sabían que no lo haría. No sólo porque Rika no era la clase de chicas que buscaban un lío de una noche sino porque sería incapaz de atreverse a ligarse a alguien de esa manera.

* * *

Sakura caminaba lentamente empujando su carro. Los pasillos del supermercado parecía eternos. Pensaba en lo ocurrido apenas hacía unos minutos. Realmente se habían comportado como críos. Pero no era sólo culpa suya. Shaoran se había puesto muy impertinente. Pero también se sentía mal. Había utilizado un juego sucio para ganar y aún así no había conseguido lo que quería sino volver a pelearse con él. De pronto vio como Shaoran pasaba por el pasillo central y continuaba caminando hacia el pasillo paralelo al que se encontraba Sakura. Ésta sintió un extraño impulso y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección. Pero al llegar al pasillo donde estaba él, en vez de seguir caminando, se limitó a esconderse tras una portería y observarlo.

Shaoran miraba lentamente todos los producto intentando decidir que necesitaba. Cada poco rato se pasaba la mano por la cabeza despeinándose ligeramente. Pese a lo serio que parecía con su traje, su pelo le daba un aire más juvenil. Al fin y al cabo sólo tenía un año más que Sakura.

En unos instante Sakura se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba espiando a ese individuo. Se sonrojó por su pensamiento e inmediatamente se alejó de la zona.

Shaoran estaba tardando más de lo normal en efectuar sus comprar. Estaba muy pensativo. Durante los últimos días se había encontrado en las situaciones más insospechadas por culpa de es chica.

La verdad es que por muy olestas que fuesen, esas situaciones lo desestresaban. Des de que había llegada a Tokio sólo pensaba en el trabajo y apenas se podía evadir de él cuando estaba con sus amigos. Pero cuando se peleaba con ella volvía a ser un muchacho normal y corriente sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con ella.

Los dos iban sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando al girar en la esquina de un pasillo sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Se quedaron quietos unos instantes. Ninguno decía nada, tan sólo se miraban. Y podía verse claramente que en sus miradas ya no había ni el odio ni el enfado que había habido antes sino más bien arrepentimiento.

- Nos hemos comportado como auténticos niños- dijo finalmente Shaoran.

-Lo sé- dijo ella tímidamente.- Yo... lo siento mucho. Quizás me pase un poco con lo de los detergentes y...- a Sakura le estaba costando mucho pero la sonrisa amable de él le facilitaba las cosas.- y... también con empujarte con el carro.- en estos momentos ya estaba más roja que un tomate. A veces ni ella misma podía creerse su comportamiento.

Un momento. ¿Shaoran estaba sonriendo? Últimamente sonreía mucho más de lo normal. En ese momento se percató de ello pero lo atribuyó rápidamente a que empezaban a tranquilizarse las cosas en el trabajo y por fin ahora podía comenzarse a evadir un rato de él.

-Yo también lo lamento- se disculpó.- Parece que cada vez que nos encontramos hemos de acabar discutiendo.- ambos empezaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo hablando, eso sí, más tranquilamente que antes.

Entonces Shaoran se paró frente a una estantería para coger un producto y Sakura se detuvo para esperarlo. En ese momento no pudo evitar fijarse en lo que el joven chino llevaba en su cesta. Los ojos de Sakura se le abrieron para platos. Se había propuesto no pelearse más con ese chico pero la oportunidad merecía la pena. Metió la mano dentro de su cesta y antes de que él se hubiese dado cuenta ella ya había conseguido su objetivo

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al ver sacar su mano de la cesta. Sakura se limitó a sonreír con cara de niña traviesa y a mostrarle lo que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Para que quieres esto?

Shaoran se puso rojo como una cereza al ver la caja de preservativos que sostenía Sakura. Yamasaki le había insistido en que le comprase una. Pese a su negativa rotunda Yamasaki no se dio por vencido hasta decirle que le venía de paso. Él se había negado por que intuía que le induciría a una situación embarazosa y... ahí mismo estaba.

- Mmmm... ¿Todavía no lo sabes?- le frotó el pelo a Sakura despeinándola?- Es que las niñas pequeñas como tú todavía no utilizan esas cosa pero tranquila, dentro de cinco o seis años te explicarán para que sirven. – le dijo como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña, cosa que molestó mucho a Sakura.

- No, más bien me refiero a que haces comprando esto si seguro que no lo necesitas para nada. – Y diciendo esto los colocó en un estante y siguió caminando alegremente.

-Y, ¿quién te ha dicho que no los utilice?

Sakura se giró para observarlo un momento. Era un hombre joven y atractivo. Seguramente tenía bastante éxito con las mujeres. Pero eso también podía implicar que fuese un arrogante cretino, justo la clase de hombres que Sakura no soportaba. En realidad hacía mucho que no soportaba a casi ningún hombre, tan sólo se relacionaba con sus amigos de siempre o bien por motivos laborales pero evitaba conocer a nuevos chicos. Estaba segura de que Shaoran debía utilizarlos bastante a menudo, pero de cualquier manera, lo único que pretendía Sakura era hacerle rabiar.

- Se te nota en la cara- dijo ella y continuó su camino esperando que en cualquier momento él volviese a caminar a su lado para discutirle ese comentario.

Shaoran se quedó pensativo por un momento. ¿De que hablaba esa chica? Cuando estuvo en la universidad tuvo una época de locura. Atraía a muchas chicas y para entonces era muy abierto y solía relacionarse con ellas. Pero eso duró poco. No le gustaba esa manera de ser tan superficial. Se moderó un poco y dejó de ligar con todas las chicas que se le acercaban. De todas formas continuó siendo uno de los centros de atracción para las chicas. En los últimos años había tenido varias relaciones pero ninguna llegó a funcionar bien. Pero des de que había llegado a Tokio había estado tan inmerso en su trabajo que apenas había tenido tiempo para que Eriol le presentase a toda su pandilla. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que encontrar a alguna chica de esa manera? Aunque ese era un tema que no le preocupaba demasiado por el momento. Pero... ¿realmente se le notaba en la cara?

Se puso a caminar al lado de Sakura pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó callada y pensativo. Sakura se percató. ¿Sería por lo que había dicho? Decidió romper ese incomodó silencio.

- De todas formas no se por qué extraño motivo te empeñas en tratarme como si tuviese diez años menos que tú. Tan sólo soy un año menor.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?- dijo Shaoran extrañado por ese comentario. Entonces Sakura se percató de que había metido la pata. Se supone que ella no debería saber eso. Pero antes de que pudiese rectificar su error, Shaoran entendió el motivo.- No lo puedo creer.

- ¿El que no te puedes creer?- dijo ella haciéndose la distraída.

- Que revisaras mi cartera antes de devolvérmela.

-No lo hice- mintió Sakura- simplemente la abrí para ver de quien era y ahí estaba tu carnet diciendo que eras un año más viejo que yo. Eso es todo.

- No es justo. Tu has podido cotillear en mi vida.- Sakura sonreía felizmente, sin aceptarlo pero tampoco negándolo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al pasillo de las carnes. Shaoran se acercó rápidamente a Sakura y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber que haces?- preguntó ella

- No mires, no mires,- decía él con voz preocupada

-Pero, ¿que pasa?

- Algo muy cruel, no creo que tus suaves plumas puedan soportarlo.

Sakura consiguió apartar la mano de Shaoran de su cara y vio delante suyo un enorme estante frigorífico que contenía todas las carnes, y justo estaban parados frente a la sección del pollo.

- Muy gracioso.- dijo irónicamente a la vez que le golpeaba suavemente en el brazo.

-Lo sé. No he podido evitarlo. Al ver a tus semejantes ahí colocados en bandeja se me ha venid el mundo encima. Espero que nunca se les ocurra hacer eso contigo, "pollo".

- No tiene ninguna gracia.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo siq ue creo que la tiene. Y pensándolo bien... Si te hicieran eso, yo te compraría.

- Me comprarías en un supermercado?

-Aja. Imagínate, tú estirada en una bandejita con tus alitas y tus patitas diciendo "cómeme".

- Mmm... me lo tomaré como un piropo.

Continuaron bromeando durante unos pocos minutos pero entonces se dieron cuenta de la hora que era. Cada uno continuó por un pasillo diferente en busca de los últimos productos que necesitaba.

En breves minutos Sakura ya había terminado de coger todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia una caja para pagar. Ya había perdido casi toda la mañana en el supermercado. Hizo unos minutos de cola fijándose en algunos de los productos más cercanos a la caja.

Por fin llegó su turno. La cajera, una mujer un poco seca y no demasiado amable empezó a pasar los productos por la máquina registradora. Cuando terminó le dijo el importe a Sakura y esta le entregó la tarjeta. La mujer la miró breves segundos y se la devolvió.

- Lo siento, no aceptamos tarjetas- dijo seriamente.

-¿Cómo que no aceptáis tarjetas? Pero si siempre lo hacéis.- protestó la joven

-Sí, pero hoy no- Sakura la miró en busca de alguna explicación- Se nos ha estropeado la máquina así tiene que pagar en efectivo.

-Pues no puedo. No llevo dinero encima. Así que pruebe con la tarjeta.

-Ya le he dicho que es imposible.- la cajera se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no puede ser que en un supermercado como este no se pueda pagar con tarjeta.

- Pues lo siento señorita pero es la única opción que tiene.

-Ya le he dicho que es imposible. No llevo nada suelto encima y...- antes de que Sakura terminase la frase alguien tosió por detrás de ella para llamar su atención. Ambas, cajera y compradora se giraron para observar a ese alguien.

- No te preocupes. Ya pago yo.

-No... no... no hace falta.

- ¿Acaso va a pagar usted?- dijo cortantemente la cajera. Este comentario molestó a Sakura. ¿Quién era ella para entrometerse en quien debía pagar?

-En serio, déjame que lo pague, no tienes otra opción.- y antes de que Sakura pudiese decir nada Shaoran ya estaba pagando la compra de ambos. Al fin y al cabo no era mala persona. No era esta la primera vez que acababa ayudándola.

Ambos chicos salieron en silencio del supermercado.

-Esto... -Sakura quería agradecérselo pero le resultaba imposible decir un " gracias a secas"- pues yo... me alegro de no haber conseguido la crema de leche- un interrogante surgió sobre la cabeza del joven chino- Sino no creo que me hubieses pagado la compra.-Ambos chicos sonrieron ante el comentario- En serio, muchas gracias.

-De nada. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Te debo una.- dijo Saklura sonriendo e intentando sostener todas las bolsas a la vez.

-No te preocupes. Con la racha que llevamos seguro que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Ya tendrás tiempo para devolvérmelo.- Sakura asintió y Shaoran le guiñó un ojo para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero... ¿Shaoran acababa de guiñar un ojo a alguien? No lo había hecho como un intento de ligar, solamente para mejorar la situación pero igualmente era algo inusual.

Después se despidieron alegando que era muy tarde y ya perdido suficiente tiempo con la competición.

* * *

Tomoyo llegó a casa y vio un montón de bolsas en la cocina. Sakura no había guardado las cosas de la compra. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Tenía que buscar si había conseguido comprar la crema de leche. ¿Quién habría ganado en la lucha por el último pote que quedaba en toda la tienda?

Pero primero se cambiaría para ponerse más cómoda. Se dirigió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas y vio tras la puerta un montón de bolsas. El día anterior había ido al supermercado y había comprado todos los otros botes de crema excepto uno, el mismo por el que Sakura y Shaoran se deberían haber peleado. Estarían una buena temporada comiendo toda clase de platos con crema.

Después se dirigió a la cocina y vio empezó a revolver las bolsas pero sin ningún éxito. ¿no lo habría encontrado? ¿no se habría cruzado con Shaoran? ¿acaso su plan había fracasado? De pronto vio una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_Tomoyo: _

_Estoy en el trabajo. He comprado todas estas cosas pero no me ha dado tiempo a guardarlas. Lo siento muchísimo pero no quedaba más crema de leche por lo visto ayer alguien compro tooooodo lo que les quedaba, ¿qué clase de persona almacena tanta crema de leche de golpe?_

Una gota surgió en la nuca de Tomoyo. Si Sakura supiese quien había sido... Tendría que inventarse algo para todo aquel monton de potes que tenía en su habitación o regalárselos a alguien. Tras este pensamiento Tomoyo continuó leyendo la nota de Sakura.

_Bueno. De todas maneras espero que tu cena con Eriol vaya bien. Está noche no iré a cenar a casa para que podáis estar solos. Otra cosa. ¿Sabes con quien me he vuelto a encontrar? Con el chico aquel de la cartera. Al menos hoy ha sido más amable. Pero empiezo a creer que me persigue... tantos encuentros no pueden ser una casualidad._

_Sakura_

Tomoyo sonrió eso era justo lo que quería oír. Fue corriendo a buscar el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a Eriol y contárselo. El plan había sido todo un éxito. Pero nadie contestó al teléfono. Insistió varias veces pero nadie le contestó. Decidió ir hasta su apartamento. Después de todo, tenía que cenar igualmente con él para que Sakura no sospechase nada.

Guardó todo lo que Sakura había comprado. Después se volvió a vestir y salió de casa llevando un par de botellas de crema de leche para dejar en casa de Eriol. Tendría que empezar a repartirlas para que Sakura no descubriese el montaje.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: ¿qué les pareció? Espero saberlo por medio de muchísimos reviews. Cada vez que recibo uno me pongo a saltar de alegría. Además, tengo muy poco tiempo y si me dicen que les gusta m historia me motivo más. Asíq ue ya seban. Si no quieren volver a esperar tres meses.... R&R( Se aceptan sugerencias)

Mil gracias a todos por leer mi fic.

A cada etapa su arte. Al arte Libertad

Carmen Dreaming Angel


End file.
